Notre lot de Malheurs
by lorelei-tunturinen
Summary: Nessie Cullen,16 ans est vraiment malchanceuse depuis que ses parents Edward et Bella ont divorcés,que s'est-il donc passé lors de cette fameuse nuit avant le départ de son père? Pourquoi sa mère sort les vendredi soir?Que fait-elle réellement? !LEMON!
1. Chapitre 1

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer.

Chapitre1 ou comment se faire prendre la main dans le sac.

**

*****

***

*

**POV Nessie**

Encore,non c'est pas vrai j'ai encore raté mon bus... Ah oui je me présente,je suis Rénesmée Cullen dite Nessie car Rénesmée est trop « zarbi », à se demander si les médecins n'ont pas donné trop d'anesthésiants à ma mère lors de son accouchement... Bref, j'ai 16 ans, je suis au lycée et j'ai toujours pas mon permis, quelle poisse!!!!!

A vrai dire ma vie est composée que de malheurs, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir exclusivement que de la poisse. Tous les porte-bonheurs ne peuvent rien contre moi. Croyez-moi j'ai déjà essayé: le fait d'avoir un trèfle à quatre feuilles ou une patte de lapin ne m'empêchait pas de trébucher après être passée sous une échelle.

Superstitieuse moi? Non je fais juste que constater des faits(N/A : oh! à peine.).

D'ailleurs si je me souviens bien, mes malheurs ont commencé après cette nuit du 30 avril 2000, alors que je n'avais que 6 ans et que je dormais tranquillement, je me réveilla et entendis des bruits bizarres. Je suis allée voir d'où provenait le bruit et après plus rien. Mes parents m'ont réveillé et m'ont dit que je m'étais évanouie.

Seulement, le lendemain, mon père est parti de la maison sans aucune explication, en disant que c'était pour notre bien à moi et maman.

Depuis ils ont divorcé et mon père a emménagé dans le centre de notre ville où j'y passais mes weekend. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Jacob, Jake pour les intimes. Il a 22 ans et il est étudiant en sciences mécanique. Il a débarqué il y a 4 ans, à l'époque je n'étais qu'une gamine de 12 ans et il me voit toujours de la même façon et ne se rend pas compte de mon changement.

Par contre j'ai vu le sien, il était mince, timide et avec des cheveux long quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Depuis il s'est coupé les cheveux, ce que je regrette amèrement, et s'est mis à la musculation ainsi qu'à courir les filles.

Et quand j'entendais les gémissements bizarres provenant du couloir les jours où j'allais voir mon père, je m'enfuyais vers le glacier le plus proche afin de savourer ma lâcheté. Je n'osais pas lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur et que malgré son comportement je l'aimais encore et le désirais autrement qu'un frère. Je voudrais me faire sauter moi aussi...(N/A: c'est la frustration qui parle).

Enfin bref, vu mon état actuel je ferais bien d'appeler un de mes parents.

**POV Edward**

Elle m'avait encore épuisé, mais c'était si bon de la revoir comme on le fait bien souvent, dans ces moments si intenses, parfaits où tout se faisait dans une douceur voluptueuse ou dans l'envie bestial. Oui, on a eu une séance plus que brutale.

Lorsqu'elle est rentrée chez moi, elle avait un trench noir mais quand elle l'enleva j'y aperçus son soutien-gorge et ses bas attachés par des porte-jarretelle. Le sexe parfaitement épilé, elle ne portait pas de culotte.

_Reprends tes esprits mec elle fait ça juste pour t'enrager._

_Et ça marche, elle est si humm..._

_Sois fort ne lâche pas!!!_

_Pourquoi?_

_Parce que tu seras aussi frustré que la dernière fois, j'en ais assez que ma main droite me soulage._

_Tu parles aussi de ma main, et puis c'est pas un coup de plus ou de moins qui me rendra accroc... encore._

_Pfff! Si tu le dis... _

C'est alors que la magnifique femme qui était devant moi me sortit de mes pensés:

-Alors? Qu'en dis tu?

A peine avait elle terminé cette phrase que je la poussais vers le mur, en l'embrassant passionnément . Sensuellement, mes mains caressaient sa clavicule dans le but de lui dégrafer son soutien-gorge, et elle, s'activait pour défaire mon pantalon.

Une fois en boxer, ma bouche se dirigea vers ses seins majestueux. Elle m'enleva le boxer et je voulus enlever mon tee-shirt quand elle me dit:

-Non, prends moi, tout de suite, je veux te sentir...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car je la pénétrai d'une manière forte et sauvage. Je sentis ses jambes sur ma taille. Je tins ses cuisses avec mes mains et commençai ainsi mes mouvements.

Elle était si serré que j'étais proche du paradis. Ses halètements se transformèrent en gémissements sous les coups de reins que je lui infligeais:

-Oh! Oui... encore... ah! Plus fort... ah! Comme ça c'est trop bon, dit-elle en me mordant le cou.

-Arrête ça ma chérie, sinon je vais venir... Réussis-je à dire.

C'est là que je me décide à lui caresser son point de plaisir.

-Je ne...suis..pas...ta...chérie...oh! mon dieu!...oh! oui..oui...Edward!!!

Je sentis ses parois se resserrer sur moi dans un dernier coup de rein. Je finis par trembler dans son antre chaud et y déposer le fruit de ma jouissance en criant son nom.

Je me retirai d'elle et la déposai sur mon canapé. Nous nous écroulâmes essoufflés par cette séance.

Elle alla dans la salle de bain quand son téléphone sonna. Je ne pouvais décemment pas le prendre, nous n'étions pas un couple. Mais quand je vis le nom de la personne qui appelait, j'éteignis son portable et attrapai le mien afin de l'appeler:

-J'allais justement t'appeler, dit la voix dans le combiné.

-C'est à croire que je lis dans tes pensés, répondis-je avec le sourire.

-Oui, en fait j'aurais besoin de toi pour me ramener à la maison, enfin si maman est d'accord.

-Tu ne l'as pas appelé? dis-je mesquin.

-Si mais elle ne répond pas.

_Bien sûr qu'elle ne peut pas y répondre tu viens de la sauter._

_Mais tu vas te taire toi._

_Pff! Débrouille toi._

-Tu es où là?

-Je suis devant l'arrêt de bus du lycée.

-Je te retrouve dans un quart d'heure, j'arrive!

-Au fait papa?

-Oui?

-Merci, de ne rien dire à maman.

-Je serais muet comme une tombe. (N/A: Pff! Tu paries)

Je coupai la communication et m'habillai quand la mère de ma fille réapparut devant moi:

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Notre fille a encore raté son bus.

-Encore!!

-Oui, elle tient bien de sa mère en matière de catastrophe, dis-je en riant.

Je sentis un coup sur l'épaule.

-Tu peux parler de toi Cullen.

-Mais qu'il y a-t-il, mon amour?

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça. Si ta sœur l'apprenait, elle sauterait au plafond et je serais partie pour une bonne journée de shopping.

-Ah, j'avais oublié à quel point tu aimais ça. Répondis-je avec un sourire niais.

-Tu n'es pas censé aller chercher notre fille?

-Bien sûre que si. Je n'irais que si tu me donnes un baiser, mon amour.

Elle rougit, et regarda ses pieds. Les surnoms que je lui donnais lui faisaient toujours cet effet. Je m'approchai lentement près d'elle, pris son menton dans ma main et le relevai doucement.

Mes lèvres s'approchèrent des siennes, au moment où elles se touchèrent elle s'enflamma. Ses mains autour du cou, elle me donna un baiser passionné dans lequel nos langues entremêlées bataillaient.

Le baiser achevé, nous reprîmes notre respiration et je lui posai un baiser sur son front:

-Merci ma belle! Maintenant que tu m'as insufflé le courage nécessaire je m'en vais de ce pas... Aïe!

Elle m'avait encore tapé.

-Arrête ton cinéma et bouge-toi!!! Cria-t-elle dans un éclat de colère.

-C'est fou ce que tu m'excites là.

-C'est bon tu sors maintenant Cullen avant de recevoir mon pieds sur tes fesses!!!

-Oh,oui! Fesse moi!! Répondis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Non!

-Hein? Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il serait temps que tu prennes tes responsabilités.

-En quoi je serais irresponsable?

-Sur le fait que tu devrais déjà être au lycée et ramener notre fille chez moi.

-Je te rappelle que c'était chez moi aussi il n'y a pas si longtemps.

-En tout cas je m'en vais.

Elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

- Pas comme ça!!! Je te prête des vêtements si tu veux.

J'avais vraiment peur qu'un autre homme s'aperçoive de ce qu'elle portait ou plutôt de l'absence de tissus sur elle.

-Non comme ça, je pourrais rendre fou le voisin d'en face.

Ni une ni deux cette phrase me retourna, depuis que ce Jacob était arrivé, je ne pouvais que grrr... Je n'aimais pas la manière dont il regardait ma fille. C'est à la limite si il ne lui coulait pas de la bave à ce chien galeux. Mais imaginer mon ex-femme se pavaner devant lui avec ses dessous me rendait, ah! Je sens que si ça continue ce clébard mourra dans des circonstances étranges. (N/A: Trop fort Edward jaloux! J'adore!!!)

-Vous ne seriez pas jaloux M. Cullen?

-Point du tout Mme Cullen.

Je reçus encore un coup.

-Tu peux plus m'appeler comme ça souviens toi.

-Isabella!!!

Je la vis frissonner, je sais qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle par son prénom en entier. Oui Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen dite Bella a été ma compagne pendant presque 10 ans avant ce tragique

« accident » survenu après plus de 8 ans de mariage.

-Tu fermeras bien la porte après mon départ, je te fais confiance.

Je partis vite en direction de ma voiture, à la recherche de ma progéniture.

**POV BELLA**

Il était enfin partit. Cette situation devenait pesante. La manière dont il s'amusait à me provoquer me rendait folle, j'en étais presque sur le point de lui ressauter dessus (N/A: moi je veux bien lui sauter dessus tout court!!). Cela faisait maintenant 10 ans qu'on jouait à ce petit jeu, 10 ans que je viens chez lui tous les vendredis soir afin qu'il me comble de l'accumulation de la semaine.

Aujourd'hui c'était une exception, j'avais terminé mon travail plus tôt.

Mais en règle général je m'arrangeais toujours avec Alice, la sœur de mon ex-mari afin qu'elle puisse garder Nessie chez elle. Je prétextais une la volonté de cultiver en participant à un club de lecture. Je suis prof de littérature alors personne ne s'est posé de question, bien qu'Alice pensait que que je faisais ça dans le but d'éviter Edward, et bien non. Depuis quelques temps, je passe de plus en plus de temps avec lui.

Au départ je partais après avoir fini car j'avais peur qu'Alice me découvre avec Edward.

Mais depuis que Nessie a ses 15 ans et qu'elle y va seule, j'ai eu tendance à rester dans le lit de mon amant et avais de plus en plus de mal à le quitter. De retour à la la réalité, je me dirigeai vers son armoire et mis un des jean et tee-shirt d'Edward.

Je voulais vite rentrer avant ma fille, sous peine d'éveiller des soupçons. Quand je sortis de l'appartement, je vis un beau jeune homme, grand, musclé, brun, les cheveux courts. Si j'avais été plus jeune et que je ne connaissais pas les performances sexuelles d'Edward, j'aurais bien volontiers accepté un éventuel rancard.

-Bonjour, je ne savais pas que monsieur Cullen avait de la compagnie.

-Hum, oui, en fait j'étais juste de passage...

Il avait un sourire du style, mais bien sûr je te crois, je n'ai rien vu mais tout entendu. J'étais cramoisie et ce type avait déjà découvert le pot aux roses, tant qu'il connaît pas mon identité tout ira bien.

-Vous êtes? Demandais-je dans l'intention de connaître l'identité de mon interlocuteur.

-Jacob Black, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Jake, me répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Non mais je rêve! Je viens de tomber sur le mec pour qui ma fille a le béguin.

Oui je le sais car comme sa mère elle parle dans ses rêves et les siens où il y avait « Jake » me donnaient vraiment envie d'aller voir Edward.

Il est bien sympa ce Jake mais si il pouvait arrêter son numéro ce serait pas si mal, j'ai quand même l'âge d'être sa mère.

-Renée Dwyer, répondis-je d'un souffle.

Qu'es-ce qui m'avait pris d'emprunter le nom de ma mère?

-Je vois que monsieur Cullen a du goût en matière de femme.

-Excusez moi Jacob mais je suis vraiment pressée et je tiens à être de retour avant que ma fille débarque chez moi .

Je vis ses traits se durcir peut-être a-t-il compris que je n'étais pas intéressée.

J'allais aussitôt chercher ma voiture, sur le retour je repensais à comment on en était arrivé là.

C'était de ma faute si tout ceci était arrivé mais je savais qu'Edward disait le contraire.

Il se culpabilisait pour rien alors que c'était mon rôle de mère de me préoccuper de Nessie, de m'assurer qu'elle n'aurait pas envie d'aller faire pipi cette nuit du 30 avril en 2000, il y a 10 ans de cela.

C'était à moi de dire stop en faisant le coup de la migraine. Mais non quand Edward était avec moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le provoquer, l'allumer ou de lui sauter dessus, et lui non plus ne pouvais pas y résister d'ailleurs. Je me demandais comment il faisait pour être prêt à chaque fois que je lui faisais des avances.

Ce soir là, j'avais encore supplié mon mari de me faire l'amour. Il était en train de me prendre en levrette, j'étais très proche de l'orgasme et j'entendis un « Boum ». Inquiète je me précipitai vers la porte entrouverte, et je la vis allongée. Elle avait fait un malaise, elle se souvenait plus de rien après.

Le docteur a dit qu'elle avait fait un choc post-traumatique. Edward a pris la décision de vivre ailleurs sous peine que notre fille nous prenne encore la main dans le sac, où devrais-je dire, la pine dans le con.

**

*****

***

*

_je remercie Delphine94 de m'avoir aidé dans la chasse des fautes d'orthographe_

_prochain chapitre visite chez le gényco_

_vous ne devinerez jamais qui c'est._


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 ou il vaut mieux pas faire ami avec son gynéco

**

*****

***

*

**POV Nessie**

C'est pas vrai mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Normalement il devrait déjà être arrivé. Parce que là je commence vraiment à me les geler. Parce que là j'ai bien peur qu'il pleuve.

-Broooummmmmmmm!!!!!!!!

Non! Pas ça! J'aime pas les orages, ça me donne une impression d'insécurité. Je sens que je vais être trempée avant d'entrer dans la volvo de papa. Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi?

J'essaye de me couvrir avec la capuche de mon manteau. J'avais hélas oublié mon parapluie, c'est bien ma veine!

J'entendis une voiture klaxonner. Je levais les yeux, mais ne vis pas grand chose, pour ne pas dire rien du tout si ce n'est qu'un espèce d'amas argenté. Ca y est je suis morte, un ange me tend les bras et me dit:

-Tu rentres quand tu veux!!! A moins que tu préfères attraper la mort en rentrant à pied!!!

Attraper la mort? Rentrer à pied? Put... Merde, je suis vivante et l'ange est papa... Je me dirigeai vers la voiture. J'entrai et m'installai devant. J'entendis mon père grogner, apparemment il n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on salisse sa voiture.

Il démarra en direction de la maison. Je trouvais bizarre qu'il aille aussi lentement et à cela il me répondit qu'il ne veut pas risquer un accident avec ses deux grands amours, à savoir moi et sa voiture.

Arrivés devant la maison, mon père me fit signe de rentrer, ne me raccompagnant pas devant la porte cette fois.

J'ouvris la porte, le salon était vide, ce qui était étrange car maman était toujours là quand je rentrais. Sans me poser davantage de question, je me dirigeai dans ma chambre et allumai mon ordinateur, me connectant sur MSN afin de parler avec mes amis Matthew et Jean (Jean est une fille, prononcez gin). Je les adore, on se connait depuis tout petit.

Jean est la fille d'Angela une amie à maman et Matt est mon cousin, c'est le fils de tonton Emmett et tata Rose.

Emmett est le grand frère de papa. C'est lui qui m'a apprit les chansons paillardes alors que j'avais 10 ans. Rose, elle m'a apprit comment le corriger lorsqu'il en chantait.

Je vis Matt se connecter. Il me demanda comment on s'y prenait avec les filles et je lui ai répondu qu'il a bien un père pour lui expliquer. Ma réponse le fit bien rire, mais je sais que depuis quelque temps il ressent des choses pour Jean qui dépassent l'amitié.

La porte de la cuisine claqua, maman est enfin rentrée. Je la rejoignis au niveau de la cuisine. Elle était trempée jusqu'au haut des cuisses et portait des vêtements assez amples, ce qui m'étonna guère. Maman aime les vêtements confortables même s'ils ne sont pas élégants. Mais elle avait une tenue différente à celle qu'elle portait ce matin.

-Tu rentres assez tard.

-J'avais une course à faire. Je suis vite rentrée en voyant la pluie. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu, j'étais encore au volant.

-Tu sembles assez fatiguée, tu veux que je te prépare des lasagnes?

-oui, je veux bien. J'ai eu une journée assez éprouvante, sans compter que demain je dois voir le gynéco.

-Ah Bon? Rien de grave?

-Non c'est juste les contrôles habituels, d'ailleurs je penserai à prendre rendez-vous pour toi.

-Maman! Est-ce vraiment nécessaire? Mes joues étaient rouges.

-Bien sûr, ma chérie. Tu as 16ans, tu es jolie, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que tu aies un petit ami.

-Tu le penses vraiment ou tu dis ça juste parce que tu es ma mère?

-J'avoue que le fait que tu sois mon enfant ne me rend pas objective.

-Mais je suis pas sûre d'être prête à tout ça.

-Ah Bon? Parle moi un peu de ce Jake.

Comment sait-elle? Ouhlàlà c'est pas bon pour mes joues tout cela.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi et de qui tu parles.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai entendu hier soir.

Comme maman, il m'arrivait de parler en rêvant, là j'avais vraiment envie de me terrer quelque part.

-Et ça ressemblait à quoi, ce que j'ai dit hier soir?

-A un: Oh! Oui, encore, c'est bon Jake, plus fort...

C'est bon je vais m'en aller loin dans un autre pays voire même une autre planète, comme ça personne ne pourra m'entendre quand je ferais des rêves...hum...hum.

-T'inquiètes pas, ça m'est arrivé aussi quand j'avais ton âge.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui, mais comme à cette époque j'habitais encore chez Charlie j'avoue qu'il savait pas comment en parler quand je rêvais de ton père.

-Maman! Je veux pas entendre ça!!!

-Mais il le faut bien. C'est comme ça que tu as été conçue, ma fille.

-C'est vraiment, Beurk! Enfin voilà, c'est dégoutant.

**POV Bella**

Je m'en doutais, non pas que j'en étais sûre, mais je crois que son traumatisme persiste encore. Normalement quand on est ado et qu'on entend que ses parents ont une vie sexuelle, on répond par « je ne veux rien savoir » ou « ça m'intéresse pas », mais pas du dégoût comme elle vient de le faire. Elle n'est vraiment pas prête à revoir ses parents ensemble, ni à envisager une éventuelle relation sexuelle avec un homme. Il faudra que j'en parle avec ses tantes, elles ont l'air plus habituées à ce genre de situations. En tout cas un jour ou l'autre, elle devra parler de ce problème.

-Tu viens on va commencer les lasagnes.

J'indiquai à ma fille quels ingrédients à incorporer dans la préparation. J'avais peur qu'elle fasse quelque chose d'immangeable. Je sais c'est pas bien de penser de telles choses de sa fille mais je la connais suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il fallait s'attendre à tout avec elle. Mon enfant a hérité du meilleur d'Edward, elle avait les mêmes cheveux bronze, les yeux verts émeraude, forte en sciences comme son père.

Nessie était maintenant en terminale, comme moi et son père nous l'avions été à son âge.

Malheureusement elle a hérité de mon équilibre, de ma peau diaphane, les rougissements ainsi que le fait de parler dans ses rêves.

Après la fin du repas et avoir fait la vaisselle, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre et préparai mon réveil. J'emmènerai Nessie au lycée avant d'aller voir mon gynécologue.

**POV Edward**

J'avais enfin déposé Nessie chez Bella et me dirigeai vers mon logement.

J'arrivai dans le couloir en face de ma porte d'entrée et vis le chien galeux avec deux sacs noirs. Apparemment, il s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa place, à savoir la benne à ordures. **(N/A: j'adore!!)**

-Bonsoir Monsieur Cullen.

-Bonsoir Jacob, tu as besoin d'aide?

Règle n°1: quand on habite dans une collectivité, toujours être serviable avec ses voisins même s'ils n'en ont pas besoin, c'est ce que ma mère m'a toujours appris même si dans ce cas je pourrais faire une exception.

-Non, ça va, merci. J'ai vu une jolie femme sortir de chez vous, je ne savais pas que vous aviez une petite amie.

Règle n°2: Ne jamais frapper un voisin même si ça vous démange. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait vu Bella.

-T'es sûr? Elle t'a dit quelque chose?

-Qu'elle s'appelait Renée et qu'elle avait une fille.

Qu'est-ce que Renée foutait chez moi c'est pas normal. Il faudra que j'appelle Bella pour que j'en ai le cœur net.

_Oui appelle Bella, ça te fera du bien!_

_Non mais ça va pas, elle m'a déjà épuisé cet aprem et elle ne reviendra que dans deux jours._

_Le téléphone n'a jamais fait de mal._

_Parle pour mes mains._

_Justement tu devrais les utiliser plus souvent._

-Je suis sûre que votre fille sera ravie de vous voir heureux en amour.

Règle n°3: Ne jamais insulter les gens. Mais quel con ce mec. C'est décidé, je le laisserai plus s'approcher de ma fille.

-Jacob, je sais que Renée a l'air plutôt jeune pour son âge, mais c'est mon ex belle-mère, et je ne risque en aucun cas d'avoir une liaison avec elle. Sur-ce, je te souhaite de passer une excellente soirée.

J'ouvris enfin ma porte et rentrai à l'intérieur en soupirant à l'idée que l'idiot qui vit en face de chez moi m'a gâché mon temps.

Il y avait de la lumière dans salon, je m'y dirigeai et entendis un voix grave en train de grogner:

-Enfin! Il était temps!

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait prit d'avoir donné un double de clef à Emmett? Maintenant j'étais sûr que ma soirée serait foutue.

-Tiens Edward! J'ai ramené de la bière, dit Jasper avec deux packs de bière dans les mains.

Jasper est le mari de ma sœur Alice. Ils avaient une fille Lizzie qui a 8ans. J'étais bien souvent confronté à faire du babysitting avec Lizzie lors des sorties shopping prévues par Alice.

-Qu'avez-vous fait de vos gosses, vous les avez vendus?

-Lizzie est chez Em, Matt va devoir s'occuper d'elle, apparemment Rose est crevée.

-Ouais tout ça grâce à moi, répondit Emmett en se bombant le torse.

-J'en serais pas fier si j'étais toi, renchérit Jazz.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu n'es jamais arrivé à épuiser ta femme.

-Emmett, je n'ai pas envie de connaître ta vie sexuelle ni même celle d'Alice.

-Justement parlons de la tienne Ed, quand est-ce que t'as baisé pour la dernière fois?

_Cet après-midi et c'était bon._

_Tu ne peux pas lui dire ça._

-Je m'entends très bien avec ma main droite et cela ne te regarde pas.

_C'est pas ce que tu pensais il y a encore quelques heures._

-Main droite Edward? Je croyais que tu étais gaucher, remarqua Jazz.

-Pour ton info Jazz, je suis ambidextre et je tire ma queue comme je le veux! **(N/A: ambidextre? Aussi doué de sa main droite que gauche??? Que de promesses pour la suite!!) **

-Oh! Eddy, Eddy! Je crois que t'as sérieusement besoin d'une nana dans ton lit, parce que là c'est plus vraiment possible. Tu commences à devenir un intégriste de la branlette.

_Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je me branlais seul Emmett._

-Bon, c'est quand qu'on regarde ce match? Demanda Jazz

-Matthew ne voulait pas venir au départ?

-Non, il est bizarre en ce moment, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait sa crise existentielle.

-Whaou! Emmett, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu sortirais ce mot, Jazz avait sursauté en entendant ça.

-Moi aussi d'ailleurs!

-Vous sous-entendez que je suis idiot?

-Non juste qu'on s'attendait pas à ce que tu utilises de la philo dans tes phrases.

-Mouais!

On alluma alors la télé, la saison de Baseball avait repris. Les gars avaient hâte de voir le premier match de la saison.

À la fin du match et quelques bières plus tard, Emmett était complètement saoul. Il avait beau être grand et super costaud, il ne tenait pas vraiment l'alcool.

-Tu sais que je t'aime Eddy!!!!

-Moi aussi Em, mais je t'aimerais mieux si tu me lâches. Tu commences sérieusement à m'étouffer.

-Je t'aime aussi Jazz!!

-Je sais, maintenant tu vas me laisser conduire la voiture.

-Tu sais Ed, j'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi toi et Bella vous avez arrêté. T'avais vraiment l'air de prendre ton pied avec elle, t'avais l'air heureux.

-Ça suffit, Em! On rentre maintenant, je te souhaite une bonne nuit Ed.

-Merci Jazz, à toi aussi.

Je partis m'allonger sur le lit et repensai à ce qu'Emmett m'a dit. Il avait raison, mais je ne le méritait pas. Bella est vraiment trop bien, douce, aimante, généreuse, belle, sexy à en mourir, fantastique au lit... Il n'y a pas assez de mots en ce bas monde pour définir toutes ces qualités. Elle pense toujours qu'elle est banale, en réalité elle n'a même pas conscience du regard que les hommes lui portent.

J'ai toujours pensé qu'un jour elle verrait que je ne la mérite pas et qu'elle partirait avec un autre. C'est après la nuit où Nessie nous a surpris que j'en ai pris pleinement conscience. Je ne voulais pas être un fardeau pour Bella, ni que Nessie en souffre, alors j'ai décidé de partir.

Il est vraiment tard, j'appèlerai Bella demain.

**POV Bella**

Hum, oui je ressentis ses caresses. Edward était avec moi, me couvrant de baisers, sa langue s'attardant sur mes seins. Je vis sa bouche se diriger lentement entre mes cuisses, sa langue se posa sur mon clitoris. Il mit un doigt dans mon vagin, me faisant crier de plaisir. Il continua cette torture en y ajoutant un autre doigt, j'étais vraiment très proche de la jouissance.

Au bout d'un moment il pompa tellement fort que je sentis mes parois se resserrer.

-Oh! Oui Edward!!

-Dis moi ce que tu veux?

-Non.

-Tant pis pour toi!!

-Attends!

-Non, dis-le!

-Donne moi ta queue!

C'est pas vrai j'ai dit ça moi?

Il me pénétra d'un coup vif, je le ressentis. C'était tellement bon que j'en eus des frissons.

Il continua avec ses allez retours qui s'intensifiaient et s'accéléraient.

-Oh!... Oui...Vas y... Plus fort!

Il écouta mes ordres. Je l'entendis grogner, j'arrivai à ma jouissance et criai mon orgasme.

-Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaard!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Biiiip!Biiiip!Biiiip!Biiiip!Biiiip!

Putain de réveil! Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Je vis qu'une de mes mains était dans ma culotte, je m'étais encore masturbée inconsciemment.

Après une bonne douche, je réveillai Nessie. Elle aussi n'avait pas trop envie de quitter ses rêves.

Nous étions prêtes à 7h30, j'avais largement le temps de l'emmener au lycée. Après l'avoir déposée, je me dirigeai vers l'hôpital. J'allai toujours chez le gynécologue qui m'avait assisté dans mon accouchement avec Nessie.

Arrivée à l'hôpital, je m'orientai vers le laboratoire d'analyses chercher les résultats de la prise de sang que j'avais faite la semaine dernière.

On me remit l'enveloppe contenant les résultats et je me dirigeai vers le bâtiment de gynécologie-obstétrique.

J'avançai à l'accueil, l'hôtesse passait son temps à se limer les ongles. Elle n'arrêta pas quand je l'interpellai:

-Bonjour, je voudrais voir le Docteur Cullen!

-Le Docteur Cullen ne reçoit pas encore les visites.

-Madame, je dois vous dire que j'ai une urgence qui ne mérite pas d'attente. Voulez vous que je dise à votre patron que vous avez laissé une patiente dans un état dégradant avant même de savoir si le médecin était là? Il sera ravi de savoir que vous passez votre temps à vous limer les ongles.

L'hôtesse se redressa, prit le combiné du téléphone et demanda le docteur Cullen:

-Qui dois-je annoncer?

-Isabella Cullen.

La secrétaire était verte, si elle avait un 3ème œil, je crois qu'elle m'aurait tué sur le coup.

-Vous pouvez y aller.

J'ouvris la porte et m'assis sur une des chaises en face du bureau. Il y avait deux portes dans le cabinet, celle de l'entrée et une autre qui amenait à une salle de bain. Le docteur y était, j'entendis un bruit de vomissement. C'était bien ma veine, j'allais me faire consulter par un médecin malade.

-Salut, ça faisait un bail!

-C'est vrai qu'on se voit plus trop souvent.

-Alors tu viens pour la pilule?

-Oui, j'ai fait une prise de sang la semaine dernière. Voici les résultats.

Je posai les résultats sur le bureau. Le médecin piqua un fard en voyant les résultats.

-C'est pas bon Bella, vraiment pas bon! Ton taux de cholestérol est trop élevé ainsi que les triglycérides. Je sais que tu ne fumes pas, mais comme tu as des antécédents de maladies cardiovasculaire par ton père et que tu as 35ans dépassé, je ne vais pas te prescrire de pilule. D'ailleurs tu me feras le plaisir d'arrêter tout de suite ta pilule et de te mettre à un régime végétarien.

-Mais non, je veux pas moi!!

Alors là c'était vraiment,un coup bas, j'aurais jamais du venir chez un médecin qui sait que mon père a fait une crise cardiaque l'été dernier. Heureusement que Ça s'est passé chez son ami,le vieux Billy Black, plutôt que sur le lac où ils s'apprêtaient à aller pêcher, car sinon , il ne serait plus là aujourd'hui.

-Bella, je sais que tu aimes ta pilule car elle te donne une poitrine plus grosse et une pilosité réduite ,mais tu as connu la maternité et je suppose que tu ne risques pas de la connaître à nouveau.

-Qu'est qui te fait dire ça?

-Bella avec qui tu t'es envoyé en l'air la dernière fois.

La réponse fusa:

-Edward.

-Ben tu vois t'en as pas vraiment besoin. Et puis si jamais l'envie te prend de te faire sauter par un mec, je t'enverrais une boîte de capote.

-Mais ça t'étonne pas mon temps d'abstinence, toi qui te vante de le faire souvent.

-Déjà, c'est pas moi qui me vante mais mon bougre de mari. Et puis je comprends très bien que tu préfères prendre soin de ta fille en te contentant d'un vibro comme compagnon de nuit.

-Merci Rose je me sens vachement rassurée.

-À ton service.

Rosalie Lilian Hale, épouse Cullen, est mon ex belle-sœur, mariée à Emmett. Elle a toujours aimé les enfants, c'est pour ça qu'elle est devenue gynécologue-obstétricienne. C'est elle qui était là pendant mon accouchement.

Rose était amère depuis qu'elle a eu son accident. Une voiture avait grillé le feu rouge alors qu'elle s'avançait, Matthew avait 4 ans à l'époque et Nessie 2 ans. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui s'était passé. Mais depuis, les médecins ont déclaré Rose comme étant stérile, c'est pour ça qu'elle est un peu trop étouffante avec Matt,elle vit dans la crainte constante de perdre son seul et unique enfant.

-Bella!

-Oui?

-Où sont tes plaquettes de pilule?

-Pourquoi?

-Je te connais, je sais que tu as toujours une plaquette sur toi et que tu dois en avoir au moins deux en réserve.

-Tu es malade!

-Non mais tu vas bientôt l'être si tu me les donnes pas. Je veux pas que tu fasses un infarctus comme Charlie et prendre le risque que Nessie soit orpheline.

-Mais heu...

-Arrêtes de faire l'enfant, t'es vraiment une droguée des œstrogènes.

-Mais ça me rend plus belle et ça me régule mes menstruations.

-Tes règles étaient irrégulières avant que tu prennes la pilule?

-Non.

-Je vais te prendre un rendez-vous pour le mois prochain. D'après ta plaquette, tu devrais avoir tes règles dans 15 jours.

-Je voudrais aussi prendre rendez-vous pour Nessie.

-Elle a un copain?

-Pas encore, mais vu les rêves qu'elle fait ça ne saurait tarder.

-Je vois... Je prends rendez-vous le même jour et tiens cadeau.

Elle m'avait donné deux boîtes de capotes, sacré Rose!

-Une pour toi et une pour Nessie. Si tu n'as pas tes règles le mois prochain, je te prescrirais des hormones, par contre je te préviens elles ont un effet néfaste sur la libido, sinon on verra pour un autre moyen contraceptif.

Je regrette vraiment de m'être réveillé ce matin. Expliquer à Edward qu'il devrait acheter des capotes n'est pas un problème, mais annoncer à ma fille qu'elle a rendez-vous chez le gynéco en était un autre. De plus, je suis dans l'obligation de lui expliquer comment utiliser des préservatifs et là, j'ai vraiment peur.

J'allai sortir du cabinet quand Rose m'interpella:

-Au fait Bella je viens chez toi ce soir tu me donneras les plaquettes qu'il te reste.

Soit Maudite Rosalie Cullen!!!!!!!!!

**

*****

***

*

_Merci à Delphine94,de m'aider dans l'horrible et dure tâche de correction de fautes de frappes et de langues._

_Merci à Habswifes pour ta review._

_Le prochain chapitre chapitre sera explosif._


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 ou S.O.S Tornade. 

**

*****

***

*

**POV Nessie**

Une nouvelle journée commença et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de quitter mon lit. J'étais vraiment bien dans les bras de mon Jacob.

Maman me réveilla et une fois préparée, m'emmena au lycée, où je retrouvai Matt qui apparemment n'avait pas trop bien dormi:

-Salut! T'as pas l'air bien.

-J'ai du garder Lizzie hier soir.

-Lizzie n'est pas du genre à épuiser les autres.

Ma cousine Lizzie est très calme, tellement zen qu'elle pourrait faire passer le Dalaï-Lama pour un névrosé, ce qui avait tendance à énerver sa mère. Mais pour nous, elle était une bénédiction, elle nous prouvait chaque jour que les voies de la génétique sont impénétrables, et fort heureusement, car personne n'aurait supporté une deuxième Alice. **(N/B: bah pourquoi? une 2ème pile électrique, t'en veux pas? ****lol**** )**

-Ben disons qu'en ce moment, maman ne tient pas la forme, et papa est allé voir le match de baseball avec tonton Jazz chez ton père.

-En gros tonton Em s'est barré comme un salaud après avoir tiré son coup.

-C'est ce qu'il aurait dit en effet, mais je crois que maman est vraiment malade.

-Comment ça?

-Ça fait une semaine qu'elle n'arrête pas de vomir et elle est toujours fatiguée.

-Ah bon?

-Oui et je commence à trouver ça grave. Au fait Alice a décidé qu'on ferait une soirée bowling vendredi soir.

-Invite Jean!

-Tu crois?

-Oui ça vous fera du bien de vous amusez ensemble, ça permet de resserrer les liens.

-Tu as compris que tu seras convié.

-Tu veux dire emmenée de force, je m'en doute, au moins je vous regarderai.

-Apparemment presque tout le monde sera là, Alice, Jazz, papa. Papy et mammy seront aussi de la partie.

-Cool! Mon père ne vient pas?

-Mammy dit qu'il a besoin de s'isoler alors Alice le laisse tranquille. Papa pense que c'est un gros con et qu'il sait pas ce qu'il rate.

-Mouais! C'est plutôt lui qui dit des conneries à longueur de temps.

-Tonton Ed fait une crise existentielle. **(N/B: Tel père, tel fils!!)**

-Tu trouves?

-Ben oui, il n'aime pas faire des choix et encore moins les imposer. C'est pour ça qu'il ne peut pas être heureux.

-Non, c'est lui qui veut pas être heureux. Il évite maman le plus possible, c'est à peine s'ils se voient à Noël et Jour de l'an. Et puis t'as pas remarqué qu'ils disparaissent souvent dans ces moments là? **(N/B: quelle naïveté! N/A: tu peux le dire!)**

-J'ai l'impression qu'ils n'ont pas enterré la hache de guerre.

Jean vint vers nous:

-Salut tout le monde!

-Salut!

-Ça vous dit un ciné ce weekend?

-Heu... Désolée, on pourra pas pour le ciné ce weekend mais tu peux venir pour le bowling, le vendredi soir si t'es dispo.

-Nessie! S'affligea mon cousin.

-Ben quoi Matt?

-Normalement c'est bon mais comment ça se fait que vous ayez organisé ça?

-C'est ma tante...

-Je suppose que vous n'y échapperez pas.

-Non, en effet.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos classes respectives. Aujourd'hui nous n'avions que le sport en commun, volley-ball pour ce semestre. Inutile de vous dire que moi et le sport ça fait deux mais avec la présence d'un ballon, on arrive carrément à quatre.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à faire un service qui passe au delà du filet et quand j'essayais de rattraper la balle, soit elle était renvoyée dans mon propre camp soit me tombait sur la tête. Manque de pot, c'est ce qui m'arriva aujourd'hui.

-Ça va? T'as pas trop mal? Me demanda Jean.

-Je crois que je me suis fait une bosse.

-Nessie! Tu saignes!

-Hein? Où...

Et là le trou noir complet.

Je me réveillai à l'infirmerie du lycée. Et oui, encore un autre défaut, hérité de maman: je m'évanouis en présence de sang. C'était pour ça que maman n'avait jamais pu travailler dans des hôpitaux ou labos, contrairement à papa. Ainsi j'étais condamnée à ne pas faire médecine ou biologie alors que j'adorais ça.

Matt était à mon chevet, et me dit que sa mère l'avait appelé et qu'il devait me ramener chez lui. Apparemment Rose venait rendre visite à maman et Alice serait de la partie. Je n'avais vraiment mais vraiment pas envie de retourner à la maison. Parce qu'avec ces deux là, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. J'étais un peu près sûre que tata Alice allait embarquer maman au centre commercial.

**POV Bella**

Après cette consultation...gênante...désastreuse, j'arrivai enfin sur mon lieu de travail. Je suis en fait professeur de lettres avec comme spécialité histoire linguistique.

J'eus un cours vers 10h et après avoir mangé je m'occupai de mon dossier du moment: l'étude linguistique de la littérature érotique dans les langues latines.

Mes lectures vont d'Ovide à Emmanuelle Arsan en passant par l' illustre Casanova et le marquis de Sade.

J'étais dans un passage intéressant de « Toute Emmanuelle ». Ce roman ressemblait davantage à un essai sur la condition et la vie sexuelle féminine, plutôt qu'à un véritable roman érotique.

Mon téléphone sonna, ce qui m'agaça vraiment. Je n'aimais pas qu'on me coupe dans ma lecture.

Je vis le nom du perturbateur s'afficher sur l'écran de mon portable. J'espérai vraiment qu'il avait des choses importantes à me dire ou qu'il puisse au moins se faire pardonner de son intrusion dans ma bulle.

Je décrochai:

-Allo!

-C'est moi, tu es seule?

-Je suis dans mon bureau et j'étais dans ma bulle.

Il m'avait de suite compris. L'avantage de parler avec quelqu'un qui vous connaît si bien c'est que vous n'avez pas besoin de grand chose pour lui expliquer qu'il appelle au mauvais moment.

-Je voulais te dire qu'une certaine Renée était passée chez moi, t'as pas idée de quoi il s'agit?

-Non pas du tout.

-Bella, tu ne sais pas mentir.

-Bon j'avoue, c'était moi.

-Quoi donc?

-Je me suis fait passé pour ma mère devant ton voisin.

-Oh!

-Ne prends pas cet air déçu, j'ai fait ça parce qu'il nous a grillé.

-Maintenant il croit que je me fais mon ex-belle mère, il y a de quoi se poser des questions.

-Edward?

-Oui mon amour?

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça!

-Mouais! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?

-Puisque tu m'as fait quitter ma bulle, tu pourrais peut-être y remédier...

-Que faisais tu dans ta bulle?

-Je lisais des romans érotiques.

-Whaou! Ils vous laissent faire ça au boulot!

-Justement c'est mon boulot en ce moment, alors est-ce que tu pourrais me remettre dans l'esprit du récit?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est pas moi qui lit ton roman.

-Mais non idiot! Je me disais juste que...

-Dis-moi tout Bella.

-Ben que.. tu pourrais peut-être, tu sais quoi...

-Non je ne sais pas.

-Putain Edward! Dis moi des cochonneries pour je puisse me soulager.

Je l'entendis grogner, je frissonnai:

-Tu es seule?

-Oui.

-Tu portes quoi?

-Un chemisier et une jupe.

-Alors ouvre ton chemisier et enlève ta culotte.

J'ouvris mon chemisier et dégrafai mon soutien-gorge, laissant mes seins au contact de l'air. Je descendis ma culotte en dessous de ma jupe et remontai ma main le long de mes bas, mes doigts touchèrent alors mes lèvres intimes.

-Caresse toi les seins! Mets ta main droite au niveau de ta chatte et regarde toi. Es-tu mouillée?

-Oui!

-Oui qui?

Je savais à présent à quel jeu on devait jouer:

-Oui maître!

-C'est bien Isabella, maintenant goûte tes doigts, essaye de ressentir ce que je ressens à chaque fois que je te le fais.

-Oui, maître! Répondis-je en me goûtant sur mes doigts.

-Maintenant, replonge tes doigts dans ta chatte bien serrée et imagine ma queue à la place.

-Oui, je me l'imagine, ta grosse et longue queue dévorant ma chatte entière l'enflammant de l'intérieur.

-Putain!

**POV Edward**

S'en était de trop, car là maintenant je ne pouvais plus tenir. Je dégrafai mon pantalon et descendis mon boxer libérant mon érection qui commençait à me faire mal. J'entamai des mouvements de va-et-vient le long de ma verge avec ma main, tandis que je tenais mon téléphone dans mon autre main. Les gémissements de Bella me rendirent encore plus dur.

-Oh! Oui maître c'est trop bon...

Comment résister à ça? Moi je n'y arrivais pas.

-Putain Bella, j'ai trop envie de te baiser là maintenant.

Elle cria son orgasme:

-Oh! Oui Edward!!

L'entendre crier me fit jouir, heureusement que j'avais des mouchoirs à portée de main.

Nous nous remîmes de nos émotions:

-Ça va, tu te sens mieux pour pouvoir retourner dans ta bulle?

-Oui beaucoup mieux!

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

-Edward?

-Oui Bella.

-Il faut que tu achètes des capotes pour demain.

-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Rose m'a piqué ma pilule et elle n'a pas l'intention de me la rendre, donc en attendant le prochain rendez-vous, on va devoir se contenter de ça.

-Pas de problème.

Je sourirai comme un idiot. Il fallait dire que je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention d'acheter des préservatifs dans la pharmacie du coin.

_Mais c'est qu'il se décoince le petit Ed._

_Tu m'aides pas là._

_Hum...Il fallait vraiment que tu attendes une occasion pareille pour réaliser tes petits fantasmes._

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

_Toi attachant Bella au lit avec des menottes, un gode vibromasseur dans la chatte avant de la..._

_C'est bon j'ai compris,il est vrai que cela me tente._

_Tu sais maintenant ce qui te reste à faire. _

_J'espère qu'elle sera d'accord._

_T'inquiète mon gars elle est déjà prête, vu ce qu'elle lit._

_C'est pas faux._

Après mes délires mentaux je décidai que j'irais dans ce fameux sex-shop dont Jazz m'avait parlé après avoir fini mon boulot.

**POV Bella**

Je quittai le boulot vers 17h, malgré le manque d'envie, mais l'idée de rendre Rose en colère me terrifiait. Je savais qu'elle terminait son boulot à 16h30, vu le temps de trajet pour arriver chez moi, elle sera là à 17h30.

J'arrivai vers ma maison et vis une porche jaune.

Non c'est pas vrai, pas elle!!!!! (N/B: quel accueil pour son ex belle-soeur!!)

J'essayai de faire demi-tour, lorsqu'une BMW rouge me bloqua. Là, j'étais fichue.

Je me garai et le voiture rouge aussi.

-Re-bonjour Rose! Tu sais pourquoi Alice est devant chez moi?

-C'est moi qui l'ai appelé.

-QUOI??? MAIS T'ES MALADE OU QUOI? TU VEUX QUE JE CREVE?????

-Mais non, justement on est là pour que tu restes en vie.

-Explicite Rose!

-Déjà, calme toi car c'est vraiment pas bon, et puis Alice était vraiment ravie que tu te mettes au régime. Alors elle n'attends que toi pour faire les boutiques biologiques.

-Mais t'aurais pu le faire avec moi. Lui dis-je d'un air de chien battu.

-Je sais, ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais je me sens pas très bien en ce moment. Je viens juste prendre tes pilules et je repars. T'inquiète pas pour Nessie, elle est chez moi avec Matt et Lizzie. Emmett te la ramènera quand Alice viendra chercher sa fille.

-Traitresse!!!!!

-Non moi c'est Rosalie!

-Tu m'as très bien compris, et maintenant qu'est-ce que je fais?

-Tu rentres chez toi, tu me donnes tes pilules et tu pars avec Alice.

Je tenais vraiment pas à me mettre Rose à dos, alors j'entrai vite dans la maison, cherchai mes pilules dans ma chambre et je lui donnai vite mes plaquettes restantes.

Alice était assise dans la cuisine en train de boire un café. Je n'aurais jamais du lui donner mes doubles de clés, ma soirée est foutue.

Il faut dire que malgré ses 1m50, Alice me terrifiait. Elle arrivait toujours à faire exécuter aux gens ce qu'elle voulait, et comme elle vient de prendre un café, la nuit allait être longue.

-Alors Bella, voilà ce que j'ai prévu. Rose m'a fait une liste de tout ce que tu n'avais pas besoin alors je me suis chargée de t'en débarrasser.

-Débarrasser? Qu'as-tu donc fait Alice?

-Plus de lait entier pour toi, tu vas passer au lait de soja, plus de viandes, maintenant tu vas te mettre au tofu et surtout Bella, plus de glaces, ni de chocolat ni de glaces au chocolat.

-Quoi non tu es horrible! Tu peux pas me faire ça! Je peux très bien supporter le fait de plus boire de lait et me mettre au tofu, mais en aucun cas tu peux me supprimer mes seuls compagnons. Ça fait plus de 10 ans que je trompe Ben avec Jerry, tu le sais, je ne peux pas passer une journée sans Hägen-Das...

-Bella justement il y a des sorbets si c'est juste pour te refroidir.

-Alice les sorbets ne sont pas au chocolat.

-Oui, mais si tu passes autant de temps avec tes glaces c'est parce que tu ne veux pas avancer.

-Comment ça?

-Oui Bella, il faut que tu reprennes ta vie en main. Nessie est assez grande maintenant pour savoir que sa mère a besoin de s'envoyer en l'air.

-Mais j'en ai pas besoin.

-Non, Bella il est hors de question que je te laisse dire ça, à vrai dire ça fait trop longtemps que je te laisse seule, c'est vraiment une bonne occasion pour faire du...

Pitié Seigneur, je ne veux pas entendre ce qu'elle va prononcer.

-Shopping!!!!

Ça y est, elle l'a dit.

Je n'ai même pas compris ce qui m'arrivait, que j'étais déjà dans la voiture d'Alice en route pour le centre commercial. Elle avait d'abord l'intention de m'emmener dans une boutique bio afin de trouver le tofu et le lait de soja. Ensuite, car je sais qu'avec elle il y avait toujours un ensuite, ben en fait, je ne sais pas. Mais j'étais un peu près sûre qu'elle allait m'emmener refaire ma garde robe.

On ne prit qu'un quart d'heure dans la boutique bio, ce qui était bizarre car le seul moment où Alice prenait son temps, c'est bien dans les magasins. Elle avait un plan derrière la tête.

-Bon Bella, je sais que tu portes plus de jupes qu'avant et de que tu mets des bas, mais vraiment il faut que tu changes de culottes.

-Alice! Tu as fouillé dans mes tiroirs?

-Non, j'ai fait une expertise de tes dessous, d'ailleurs où se trouve le porte-jarretelle que je t'ai offert?

-Aucune idée, fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Alice est la dernière personne au monde avec qui j'ai envie de parler de ça, si elle savait ce qu'il se passait entre Edward et moi, elle organiserait notre remariage. J'ai déjà vécu un mariage Made-In-Alice une fois, ce n'est pas pour en refaire l'expérience à nouveau.

-Tiens regarde! Ce magnifique ensemble rouge! Dit-elle en regardant la vitrine d'une boutique de lingerie.

-Tu rigoles Alice c'est un Wonderbra!

-Et alors?

-C'est pas vraiment dans mes moyens!

L'ensemble était composé d'un soutien-gorge pigeonnant rouge et d'un serre-taille porte-jarretelle. Il y avait un esprit pin-up dans cet ensemble et d'après les photos de la vitrine, Dita Von Teese était l'ambassadrice de cette collection.

-Bella tu viens?

-Oui j'arrive.

-Je suis sûre que tu vas en faire tourner des têtes avec cet ensemble, en plus c'est le retour des pin-up en ce moment.

-Je vais le prendre puisque tu y tiens tant, mais ce sera le seul pour aujourd'hui Alice, demain j'ai du boulot, et je dois préparer mes textes pour le club de lecture.

À ma surprise, elle capitula mais insista pour m'offrir l'ensemble. Je ne pouvais pas le refuser. Elle me ramena chez moi ensuite. Cette journée m'avait vraiment épuisée, je m'endormis sur le canapé. Nessie me réveilla et je partis me coucher dans mon lit. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était d'être à vendredi soir...

**

*****

***

*

_Merci pour vous reviews,je ne sais pas quand je vais publier le nouveau chapitre,mais il y aura du gros lemon. _


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 ou Révolution sexuelle. 

**

*****

***

*

POV Nessie

Comment en étais-je arrivée là? J'étais dans cette drôle de position assise avec une de mes jambes autour de ma nuque.

J'aurais mieux fait de la laisser avec Matt, car c'est lui qui en a vraiment le plus besoin.

Et oui, je suis chez tonton Em, mais cette enflure qui me sert de cousin s'est vite tiré afin de bricoler avec son « papa ». Ah les hommes! Je vous jure.

Du coup qui est-ce qui doit s'occuper de Lizzie? Bibi, bien sûr!

Ma cousine avait insisté pour que je me mette au yoga, elle me trouvait trop tendue. C'était peu de le dire, j'étais raide. Ça m'apprendra à faire plaisir aux enfants.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, ce qui me déséquilibra, me faisant tomber sur le dos. Je vis tata Rose au dessus de moi et elle m'aida à me relever.

-Ça va?

-Du mieux que je peux.

-Bonjour tata Rose, tu veux faire du yoga avec moi?

-Non merci Lizzie, je suis un peu fatiguée. Nessie il faut que je te parle.

-Oui, Lizzie tu viens?

-A vrai dire, je préférerais qu'on soit seule. Lizzie est-ce que tu peux aller dans le garage voir ce que fait Matt?

-D'accord!

Lizzie n'est vraiment pas difficile, elle obéit sans poser de questions. Rose me fit installer dans sa cuisine et je m'assis en face d'elle.

-Bon, je vais pas aller par quatre chemins, j'ai vu ta mère aujourd'hui.

-Oui, elle m'en a parlé, d'ailleurs pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle?

-Une longue histoire, enfin bref, ta mère t'a pris un rendez-vous pour un premier examen gynécologique.

-Mais?

-Pas de mais, on ne sait jamais quand ce genre de chose arrive, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'écouter et faire ce que je te dis.

-Bon d'accord.

-Déjà soit heureuse de pas en parler avec ta mère. C'est pas le genre de chose dont on a toujours envie de discuter encore plus avec ton père, bien que la véritable raison est qu'il ait un balai dans le cul.. Désolée mais c'est ce que je pense. Alors Nessie, tu n'as rien à me dire?

J'avais qu'une seule envie, me terrer dans un trou. Mais je dois avouer que ma tante a raison, en parler à mes parents aurait été gênant.

-T'as rencontré un jeune beau garçon et t'as envie de sauter le pas.

-Comment tu sais ça?

-Ça nous est arrivé à nous toutes un jour.

-Avec tonton Em?

-Non, je pense que tu es trop jeune pour connaître cette histoire.

-Pourquoi? Que s'est-il passé?

-Il a viré gay, maintenant il fait des spectacles chez Michou.

J'étais bouche-bée. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que Rose avait aimé un autre avant Emmett. D'ailleurs, c'est qui Michou? Il faudra que je fasse des recherches sur le net.

-Bon en fait j'ai rencontré un garçon, il s'appelle Jacob et est étudiant.

-Aïe!

-Quoi?

-Ben disons que les étudiants ne cherche pas vraiment de véritable relation mais plutôt des plans cul.

-Je m'en doutais un peu.

-Je vais pas faire de blabla en disant « est-ce que tu es vraiment prête pour passer à l'acte? ». Il y a assez de magasines pour ados qui se chargent de cette question. Mais je vais t'apprendre quelque chose de plus utile et qu'on a tendance à oublier d'enseigner à l'école, c'est comment mettre une capote.

Je commençai à devenir rouge:

-Mais je croyais que c'était aux garçons de savoir ça.

-On n'est jamais trop prudent, parfois il arrive que les mecs n'ont pas de capote et ne savent pas en mettre comme c'est le cas avec les puceaux. Parfois ils sont trop bourrés pour en mettre une, ça a failli m'arriver quand j'étais à la fac, du coup j'ai refusé ce soir là à cause de mon ignorance, de quoi être frustrée pendant un bon moment.

Et là elle se mit à me chuchoter:

-Et puis il faut dire que ça excite certains mecs de voir leur partenaire enfiler ce morceau de latex sur leur pénis.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'étais dans l'embarras le plus complet.

-Je reviens, je vais te faire passer les travaux pratiques.

Elle se dirigea vers l'étage quelques minutes plus tard, puis revint avec une boîte.

Elle en sortit plusieurs préservatifs qui apparemment provenaient de son lieu de travail ainsi qu'un objet mauve, qui ressemblait à un bâton.

-C'est quoi? Demandai-je en désignant le truc bizarre.

-Ça c'est un gode, mon enfant. Ça ressemble à un pénis sauf que celui-ci est en silicone. Si tu es gentille je t'en offrirais un pour ton anniversaire.

-Mais à quoi ça sert à part mettre des préservatifs dessus?

-Tonton Em se fera une joie de t'expliquer.

-Non, sérieusement, tata, je ne vois pas de ce que je pourrais faire d'un tel objet.

Elle s'approcha de mon oreille et tout bas me dit:

-Ça t'aide quand tu n'as pas d'homme à portée de main.

-Mais...mais...mais, c'est le tien? T'en as vraiment besoin?

-Oui, disons que ton oncle aime bien me voir m'en servir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas celui-là n'a pas été encore utilisé. Il est juste là pour les démonstrations.

J'étais blême, encore heureux que j'étais assise.

-Bon voilà, je déchire l'emballage avec mes mains. Il ne faut surtout pas le faire avec les dents ou des ciseaux pour éviter les déchirures. Maintenant tu vois, il y a un capuchon qui remonte. Regarde, je pince le capuchon entre deux doigts, je le pose et déroule le reste le long du gode. Je m'assure qu'il n'y ait aucune bulle d'air.

Elle a dit tout ça en accompagnant des gestes à faire.

-Bon maintenant c'est ton tour.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais les mains qui tremblaient, mais bizarrement j'y suis arrivée.

-Bravo! Ma petite nièce est enfin devenue une femme!

Rose commença à pleurer.

-Ça va tata?

-Oui, c'est juste l'émotion.

-J'ai l'impression que c'est plus grave que ça. Il paraît que tu vomis tous les matins?

-Ça c'est ce qui risque de t'arriver si tu ne te protèges pas.

-Quoi? Ça veut dire que tu es...

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire.

-Mais comment ça? C'est une bonne nouvelle!

-Tu sais, on ne vit pas une grossesse à 38 ans comme on peut la vivre à 20 ans. Il y a des risques pour cet enfant et je sais pas si je peux élever un enfant malade.

-Rose, malade ou pas je sais que tu en es capable. Tu as pu faire des études de médecine avec un enfant à charge, tu as pu reprendre un volant après ton accident, tu es capable de supporter tonton Em, alors cet enfant est une bénédiction, ne laisse pas passer cette chance.

-Je vois d'où tu tiens cette détermination, t'es vraiment la fille de ta mère.

-Bon tata ça va aller.

Je me relevai et la pris dans mes bras. Après s'être calmée, je jetai un coup d'œil dans le carton et vis un anneau rouge avec un nounours au dessus.

-Heu, c'est quoi ça?

-Ça c'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire, dit-elle dans un sourire équivoque.

Le mien était gêné.

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien et lorsqu'Alice arriva, tonton Em me raccompagna à la maison. Sur le trajet, il me demanda de quoi je parlais avec Rose parce qu'il la trouvait soucieuse ces temps-ci. Je lui répondis qu'on avait parlé de truc de femmes, ce qui le fit se taire jusqu'à l'arrivée à la maison:

-Je te laisse, on se retrouve demain.

-A demain, fais bien joujou avec ton nounours.

-Quel nounours?

Aïe, j'ai gaffé.

-C'est bon c'est rien, salut tonton!

Je me dirigeai vers la maison et vis maman allongée sur le canapé, en train de dormir, tante Alice l'avait épuisé. Je la réveillai doucement et nous partîmes toutes les deux au lit. Cette journée avait été riche en évènement et je ne savais pas ce que ça allait donner demain soir.

POV Bella

Je me levai tranquillement. La soirée avec Alice m'avait épuisé, et bien que je sois privée de glace j'étais plutôt satisfaite d'avoir quelque chose pour exciter Edward ce soir.

Je m'habillai en optant pour un tailleur rouge et un chemisier noir. Je pris soin d'enfiler des bas noirs. Il faut dire que ce serre-taille est assez confortable et que les attaches du porte-jarretelles sont assez solides. Je m'assurai que personne ne pouvait voir le bord de mes bas une fois assise.

Je finis de me préparer rapidement et emmenai Nessie au lycée. Alice m'avait prévenue la veille que Matt l'amènera directement au bowling et qu'après ma fille ira dormir chez elle, et le lendemain elle ira directement chez son père.

Le vendredi était la journée la plus chargée dans la semaine . Tous mes collègues préféraient terminer le plus vite possible pour rentrer chez eux, ce qui n'était pas vraiment mon cas. Passé 19h30, je partis de mon boulot, fis des courses dans une supérette avant d'aller rejoindre le domicile de mon amant.

J'entrais dans l'immeuble avec un double de clé, et pris directement l'ascenseur. Alors que les portes allaient se refermer, un homme y rentra rapidement, ne faisant pas attention à ma présence.

Alors je m'avançai tout doucement vers lui et chuchotai à son oreille, en toute innocence:

-Tu veux jouir dans ma bouche?

Il se raidit sur le moment. Il m'avait reconnu. Je m'approchai davantage et commençai à le caresser, il grogna.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une veille dame, celle-ci s'apprêtait à partir.

Dans son regard, il y avait un mélange de mépris et d'envie, elle devait vivre seule.

Nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur, et je suivis mon homme vers son logis. Une fois rentrés, il commença à m'embrasser sauvagement.

-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

-Laquelle?

-Tu veux jouir dans ma bouche?

-Oui, je le veux.**(N/B: C'est fait exprès le double sens avec le mariage?? N/A: jusqu'à ce que la jouissance les séparent.)**

Je commençai à me mettre à l'aise en ôtant mes habits et Edward jura en voyant mes dessous.

J'entrepris de le déshabiller, je l'embrassai au fur et à mesure que ses vêtements tombaient, me conduisant vers son érection caché par un boxer. J'entrepris alors de le descendre jusqu'à ses genoux. Enfin je vis son soldat se tenant au garde à vous, prêt à mener cette bataille que je lui imposai de ma bouche.

Je me mis à genoux devant lui et commençai à le lécher de bas en haut tout en portant un regard à Edward à travers mes cils. Ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus entendre dans la pièce. Toute fière de mon effet, j'entamai un jeu sur son gland en tournoyant ma langue dessus puis goutai son liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Son goût divin me donna envie de le prendre entièrement dans ma bouche. Lorsque je le fis, il accompagna mes mouvements en me caressant les cheveux.

C'est cela que j'adorais lorsque je faisais une fellation, mon partenaire me caressant les cheveux, me démontrant par ce geste affectueux le plaisir procuré. Bien que ma position avait l'air soumise, j'avais l'impression d'être la maîtresse de la situation, c'est moi l'instigatrice du plaisir.

Edward se manifesta:

-Hum...oui, c'est trop bon... Bella, je vais bientôt jouir...

Je continuai mes mouvements jusqu'à sa délivrance. Une fois le liquide de son plaisir dans ma bouche, je l'avalai.

-Merci Bella, pour ce moment. Je vais faire en sorte que tu connaisses le même bonheur que celui que je viens de ressentir à l'instant.

Après s'être complètement débarrassé de son boxer et son pantalon, il me porta comme une jeune mariée, et me déposa sur son lit.

Il commença par dégrafer mon serre-taille. Tout en conservant les bas, il enleva mon shorty assorti à ma tenue et contempla mon minou épilé luisant de désir. Sa tête se dirigea entre mes cuisses, et je sentis alors sa langue sur mon clitoris. Il inséra un premier doigt, me faisant haleter sous la surprise. Puis je gémis lorsqu'il y ajouta un deuxième.

Il pompait de plus en plus fort en même temps que sa langue s'appuyait davantage sur mon bouton de plaisir. Je me pus m'empêcher de lui caresser les cheveux, l'encourageant davantage dans son ambition. Au bout d'un moment, je sentis le plaisir arriver à son apogée, mes parois se refermèrent sur les doigts d'Edward.

POV Edward

Je lui avais enfin donné le plaisir quelle méritait. Maintenant, on va passer aux choses sérieuses...

Bella était en train de se remettre de l'orgasme que je lui avais procuré et j'en profitai pour la mettre sur le ventre. Je lui enlevai son soutien-gorge, et ne pus m'empêcher de lui déposer des baisers sur son dos, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Arrivé au niveau de la nuque, je pris ses poignets d'une main et les révélai au dessus de sa tête, tout en profitant de la douceur de ces seins avec mon autre main.

_En gros tu la tripotes._

_Chut! C'est pas vraiment le moment._

_Ok! Je reviens plus tard._

Je l'allongeai à nouveau sur le dos et à ce moment là, on entendit un:

-Click!

Bella reprit ses esprits et constata qu'elle était menottée aux barres de mon lit, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Cullen?

-Je me suis dit que quelques joujoux ne pourraient que pimenter notre intimité.

-Edward, je t'ai demandé d'acheter des capotes, pas d'aller dans un sex-shop.

-J'ai répondu à tes exigences, regarde.

J'ouvris le tiroir de ma table de chevet et en sortis un préservatif que j'enfilai sous ses yeux. Elle me regarda avec envie, j'étais sûr qu'elle aurait voulu le mettre à ma place.

-Bella, j'aimerais qu'on fasse, ce que j'aime souvent te faire...

-Pas aujourd'hui Edward, tu m'as contrarié avec tes menottes, alors tu ne toucheras pas a mon petit trou.**(N/B: pas sympa la Bella!! Moi j'veux bien être attaché par Ed lol! N/A: moi je préfèrerais attacher Ed ^^.)**

-Dommage, je crois qu'on utilisera le gode la prochaine fois.

-Sauf, que maintenant c'est pas le gode qui pourrait me satisfaire, mais ta longue, grosse et dure queue.

Putain! Comment arrivait-elle à dire des obscénités pareilles? J'avais presque déjà failli jouir dans mon pantalon dans l'ascenseur.

J'optai alors pour mon plan B, j'allais la torturer de plaisir. Je mis alors l'anneau que je me suis procuré hier, c'est un anneau vibrant, sa forme de lapin permettait de donner davantage de plaisir à ma partenaire.

J'activai le mécanisme de l'anneau et pénétrai Bella.

Elle fût surprise de mon jouet:

-Edward c'est trop bon reste s'il te plaît!

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir.

Je laissai ma queue dans sa chatte si serrée n'ayant pas l'intention de bouger, ce sera à elle de le faire toute seule. Je me mis à l'embrasser tout en lui caressant ses seins.

Ses parois se serrèrent autour de ma queue, je sentais que j'allais bientôt jouir.

-Laisse toi aller Bella.

Elle atteignit alors son orgasme et je me déversai dans la capote.

-Alors prête pour une second round?**(N/B: déjà?? N/A:Que veux tu c'est Edward!)**

-Que si tu me débarrasses de ces menottes.

Je lui défis les menottes, la prochaine fois j'utiliserais le gode, foi de Cullen!

POV Nessie

Et encore un strike pour papy! C'est dingue ça qu'il puisse tenir autant la forme.

À défaut de jouer j'encourageai les joueurs et comptai les points avec mammy. Papy était en tête suivi d'oncle Jazz. Tonton Em était dernier, comptant trop sur sa force et pas assez sur la précision.

Matt avait appris à Jean comment lancer une boule de bowling. Pendant que Jean avait pris la boule, il se glissa derrière elle pour l'accompagner dans son mouvement de lancer. Grâce à ça, Jean fit un strike. Trop contente, elle serra Matt dans ses bras, lui ne sachant plus quoi faire. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour qu'il commence à l'enlacer, ses mains tremblaient. Un moment, Tonton Em s'était rapproché de moi et m'avait dit qu'il s'était bien servi du nounours et que c'était pour ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire de strike. Les autres furent surpris en me voyant sursauter, le rouge aux joues.

C'est au moment de partir que l'on revint sur le sujet de mon père, Jazz prit la parole:

-C'est dommage qu'Edward soit pas venu.

-Crois-moi, il a d'autres choses à faire.

De quoi elle parle mammy?

-De quoi tu parles mon amour?

C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire...

-J'ai l'intuition qu'il ne vaut pas mieux bousculer Edward et que tout redeviendra en ordre, il nous faut juste un peu de patience. **(N/B: intuition mon œil lol!!)**

-De quel ordre tu parles mammy?

-Revoir tes parents ensemble et amoureux.

-Mais tu sais que c'est impossible vu le nombre de fois où ils se voient.

Esmée me répondit par un sourire, me donnant l'impression qu'elle savait des choses.

-Pour sûr m'an, tant que mon frangin ne se sortira pas son balai du... Aïe, Maman!

Mammy avait donné une tape à tonton Em, je n'aurais pas aimé être à sa place.

-T'as pas honte de parler comme ça de ton frère!

-C'est vrai maman, il vit comme un ermite depuis qu'il est revu de son séjour en Europe.

En effet, après que papa ait décidé de quitter la maison, son employeur lui avait proposé un poste au Royaume-Uni pendant plus de six mois. Ma mère ne supportait pas cette distance, alors elle avait préféré couper court à leur relation d'après ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

Quand papa est retourné aux Etats-Unis, il est allé voir maman à la maison. Je n'étais pas présente à ce moment là mais à mon retour, c'était un vrai désastre, les vases étaient cassés, la table de la cuisine ne tenait plus debout, le plâtre des murs avait cédé à quelques endroits.

Esmée avait été ravie de refaire la déco de notre maison.

Avec une telle dispute, je ne vois pas comment mes parents pourraient se remettre ensemble. **(N/B: vraiment trop naïve!! Toute cette innocence! Lol)**

POV Bella

C'était woah! Il y a pas de mot pour décrire ce que je ressentais. Je n'étais pas contente qu'Edward m'ait menotté à mon insu, mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon. C'était une véritable torture de l'avoir en moi et de ne rien pouvoir faire. Par contre je redemanderais bien de son lapin. C'est dommage qu'il soit à usage unique.

J'étais plus que partante pour un deuxième tour si c'était sans les menottes. Alors il me libéra, et après avoir enfilé une nouvelle capote, me mit sur le ventre et releva mes fesses avant de me pénétrer.

J'adorais cette position, bien qu'elle soit peu romantique, elle m'apportait beaucoup de plaisir. Edward faisait son malin en me tripotant les seins durant notre ébat, mais il sait parfaitement bien se servir de ses mains, ayant toujours été doué dans les travaux manuels.

-Plus vite Edward! Je vais jouir!

Alors il intensifia davantage ses mouvements, et nous nous libérâmes au même moment.

Épuisés par nos activités nocturnes, nous nous reposâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'entendis alors Edward me prononcer un «je t'aime». Je pense que je l'ai vraiment épuisé, je ne pris pas compte de ces mots et m'endormis. Cette soirée fût riche en nouveauté et pour mon plus grand plaisir.

**

*****

***

*

_Ainsi s'achève ce chapitre,_

_le prochain chapitre sera plus "romantique"_

_on aura le plaisir de connaître l'adolescence de notre couple déjanté._

_Si vous voulez voir les photos des joujoux,il y a un lien sur mon profil qui conduit à un blog entièrement consacrée à cette histoire._

_Merci encore à Delphine95._

_À la prochaine._


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre5 ou How I Met Your Mother

**

*****

***

*

POV Edward

J'étais en train de faire un rêve magnifique, un rêve dans lequel ma Bella commençait à me faire l'amour, ses mains sur mon corps. Elle déposait des baisers en partant de mon cou et descendait sa bouche sur mon torse en s'attardant sur mes tétons, ce qui me déclencha une érection monstrueuse.

Sa main caressa mon membre, ensuite je sentis quelque chose d'humide sur mon gland. J'ouvris mes yeux et vis Bella la tête entre mes cuisses en train de me tailler une pipe.

- Hum... Bella !

Je posai alors ma main sur sa tête, caressant sa chevelure brune, l'encourageant davantage dans ses mouvements.

Sa langue toucha alors mon point sensible et je jouis fortement dans sa bouche.

- Merci Bella pour ce fabuleux réveil.

Elle releva sa tête et je la vis avaler ma semence, ce qui m'excita fortement, et je me retrouvai dur de nouveau. Une lueur coquine anima ses yeux, elle s'approcha de ma bouche tel un félin de sa proie.

Nous échangeâmes un baiser passionné où nos langues se livraient une bataille incessante. Elle me leva les mains au dessus de ma tête, puis je sentis quelque chose de froid sur mes poignets.

- Click !

Sans savoir comment, je me retrouvai attacher aux barreaux de mon lit (N/B: L'arroseur arrosé ! Rancunière la petite Bella !)

- Hum, ça me va aussi bien si je suis attaché.

- Désolé Edward, mais je vais devoir m'en aller.

- Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

- Ben si.

- Pourquoi Bella ?

- Parce que notre fille va bientôt arriver et que je n'ai pas l'intention de la traumatiser encore.

- Et tu crois qu'elle ne sera pas traumatisée en me voyant comme ça ?

- Non, elle se dira que son papa n'est qu'un homme.

- Très drôle.

- Je t'appelle dans une heure si t'es pas libéré, j'appelle les pompiers.

Oh, non ! Une humiliation devant ma fille était supportable, mais pas devant les soldats du feu. Toute la ville me prendrait pour un pervers (N/B: Ce n'est pas ce que tu es ?).

- Bye bye Cullen !

Elle était partie après s'être habillée et avoir repris les dessous qu'elle avait laissé la dernière fois, me laissant attaché et nu. Au moins la situation m'avait fait débandé direct !

Dix minutes plus tard, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et vis la tête de Matt émergé de la porte de ma chambre.

Je ne sais pas si je dois être soulagé que ce ne soit pas Nessie qui me voit dans cet état ou terrifié à l'idée qu'Emmett le sache. S'il est courant de cette histoire, j'allais en entendre parler pendant longtemps.

- Alors tonton, t'as rencontré une fille ? Je ne savais pas que tu faisais dans le SM.

- S'il te plaît détache-moi, les clés sont sur la table de chevet.

Il prit les clefs et me délivra (N/B: Sympa le neveu ! Même pas de photo compromettante ou de chantage odieux... T'es sûr que c'est le fils d'Emmet ?? N/A : il est plutôt du genre à garder les pièces à conviction ^^.)

- Ne dis rien de ce que tu viens de voir à ton père.

- Promis juré !

- Au fait pourquoi t'es là ?

- Ben papa et maman partent en amoureux ainsi que tata Alice et tonton Jazz. Lizzie est chez papy et mammy. Moi, j'ai préféré rester avec Nessie. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, pas de problème. Elle est où ?

- Elle est en train de parler au voisin d'en face.

- QUOI ?!

Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, connard de Black*. J'enfilai rapidement des vêtements et me dirigeai vers l'entrée de mon loft. Je vis alors Nessie qui était bien avec mon voisin. Mais ce chien était déjà en train de poser ses sales mains sur ma fille.

- Nessie tu peux rentrer, je dois te dire deux ou trois trucs.

Sans broncher, elle entra dans mon salon après avoir dit au revoir au toutou d'en face. Je devais absolument lui faire oublier ce chien. Vite une diversion... L'histoire de ma rencontre avec sa mère devrait faire l'affaire.

- Jeune fille, nous devons parler.

- Ah non ! Pas toi aussi. Maman m'a déjà fait le coup, du coup Rose m'a déjà appris comment mettre une capote.

Le mot « capote » me fit réveiller des souvenirs de la nuit dernière...

- Rose t'a.

- Sur un gode en plastique.

Mais le mot « gode » me fit penser à son refus d'hier et à l'humiliation de ce matin.

- Ça va papa ? T'as pas l'air très content. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu m'inquiètes !

- C'est bon tout va bien. Matt, Nessie asseyez vous je dois vous raconter quelque chose.

- C'est bon tonton on a déjà eu notre cours d'éducation sexuelle.

- Non les enfants je vais vous raconter comment j'ai rencontré votre mère.

- Tu te souviens que je ne suis pas ton fils ?

- Désolé Matt, je vais vous raconter comment j'ai rencontré Bella.

Vingt ans auparavant

Je suis Edward Cullen, fils du docteur Carlisle Cullen et de sa femme Esmée Cullen, frère d'Emmet et jumeau d'Alice. Nous étions ce qu'on pouvait appeler l'élite du lycée.

Emmett était le Quaterback de l'équipe de foot du lycée. Il s'en servait d'ailleurs pour sauter toutes les nanas du lycée. Alice, elle, était enviée pour son goût en matière vestimentaire. Elle arrivait toujours à se faire remarquer sans jouer les pestes, n'en déplaise à beaucoup. Et moi, un peu surdoué, j'avais sauté 2 classes. À 16 ans, j'étais déjà dans ma dernière année de lycée, comme Emmet.

Ma sœur sortait déjà avec Jasper Whitlock, mon meilleur pote. On se connaissait depuis la maternelle. Ça avait été un choc quand je les avais vus s'embrasser à la sortie du collège. Je n'avais pas vu leur rapprochement dû au fait que je n'étais plus dans les mêmes classes qu'eux. Du coup je me suis retrouvé, par contre, plusieurs fois à avoir des cours avec Emmett.

Dans notre groupe, il y avait aussi Rosalie Hale, la cousine de Jasper, du même âge qu'Emmet. Cette fille était vraiment incroyable, elle pouvait réparer n'importe quelle panne de voiture en deux temps trois mouvements. Sous ses airs de garçon manqué, se cachait une femme douce et sensible qui ne demandait qu'à vivre une vraie vie de femme.

Nous étions en train de manger moi, Jasper et Alice, lorsque Rose arriva à notre table, ayant l'air très en colère.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Rose ? Demanda Alice.

- Il y a que ce connard de Royce n'arrête pas de me courir après. Il ne comprend même pas que quand je lui donne des coups de poing c'est pour qu'il me laisse tranquille.

- Tu sais Rose tu pourrais peut-être...

- Alice, je te préviens que si tu parles d'un quelconque rapprochement, ou de me laisser faire, c'est non. Je sais qu'il a une grosse et belle bagnole, mais il est hors de question que je fricote avec un type complètement maso.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Emmett s'installa à notre table.

- Vous savez quoi ? Il y a une nouvelle élève qui vient d'arriver. Apparemment elle vient d'Arizona. J'espère qu'elle est aussi bonne que les filles du sud devraient l'être. Aïe !

Rose l'avait tapé à l'arrière du crâne (N/B: Déjà à cette époque, elle le matait ce gros balourd ! N/A : Que veux-tu ? Certaines habitudes ne changent pas.):

- Arrête de jouer au con Emmett, à force de croire que tu mènes les filles en bateau, un jour il y en aura une qui te tiendra par la queue.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Elle n'est pas née celle qui y arrivera.

Jasper se manifesta:

- Emmett si j'étais toi, je ne m'attaquerais pas à la nouvelle, c'est la fille du shérif.

- Raison de plus pour me la faire.

- Raison de plus pour qu'il te mette une balle dans la tête, ajoutai-je ironiquement.

- Mais c'est que le petit Eddy est envieux, je te la laisse pour te dépuceler si tu veux.

- Non merci sans façon.

Les filles ne m'ont jamais intéressé. D'ailleurs j'ai jamais su ce qui avait de passionnant à se donner du plaisir, pourquoi tout le monde parlait de sexe comme si c'était la seule chose importante dans la vie.

J'avais d'autres préoccupations et mon but principal pour le moment c'est d'obtenir mon bac et intégrer une grande université. Plus tard, je voudrais réussir à trouver un traitement pour combattre le cancer. Je n'ai vraiment pas supporté de voir ma grand-mère dans cet état là avant qu'elle décède. Depuis je me suis promis de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour éradiquer cette maladie.

Et pour atteindre mes ambitions, il fallait que je sois seul et focalise uniquement ma vie à la recherche. Je ne voudrais ni femme ni enfants.

La cloche sonna et je me dirigeai vers mon cours, biologie avancée. Je m'assis à ma place habituelle et c'est à ce moment que je la vis.

Elle avait des cheveux longs et bruns qui encadraient son visage en forme de cœur, sa peau diaphane faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux marron. De taille moyenne, elle avait un corps assez fin avec de belles formes. Elle finit par s'assoir à côté de moi et je pus sentir un doux parfum de freesia.

Mon corps eut alors une réaction étrange. Je sentis mon pénis se tendre tout d'un coup. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

_Enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt._

_T'es qui toi?_

_Je suis le subconscient que tu ne laisses pas aller. Maintenant que je suis réveillé, je vais pouvoir m'amuser._

_Doucement, comment tu t'es réveillé et tu vas t'amuser ?_

_Non mais regarde cette fille, elle a l'air vraiment bonne. J'aimerais bien voir ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec sa bouche et son corps..._

Là, je me mis alors à me l'imaginer sous ma paillasse en train de caresser mon pénis de sa bouche.

Je ne pouvais pas faire ça c'était impossible. Je ne connaissais pas cette fille que déjà je la haïssais.

Je détestais qu'elle me fasse cet effet.

Le prof me sortit de mes idées nouvelles et perverses, et demanda si on connaissait la différence entre les modes de transmissions horizontales et verticales. Pile, ce que j'avais besoin, une distraction avec une question d'un niveau supérieur. Content que je connaisse la réponse, j'allais lui répondre quand je vis ma voisine lever la main.

- Oui, Swan?

- La différence entre une transmission horizontale et verticale est que la transmission horizontale agit via un agent infectieux comme c'est le cas avec les virus et parasites comme celui de la malaria. Une transmission verticale est une transmission qui se fait de la mère à son descendant, on peut retenir l'exemple avec les mitochondries qui se transmettent uniquement de la mère à son enfant.

- Bonne définition, Swan.

En plus elle était intelligente. J'ai horreur de ça, c'était à moi Edward Cullen de répondre à cette question, pas à elle. C'est moi le surdoué qui avait sauté des classes.

Je la regardai avec un mélange de mépris et de dégoût. Elle dut le remarquer puisqu'elle me lança:

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux ma photo ?

Elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux.

- Pas la peine de faire ton intéressante et puis t'es qui d'abord pour te prendre pour une miss-je-sais-tout.

Son visage devient rouge puis elle plissa les yeux de fureur.

- Comme je suis polie, je me présente, Isabella Swan. Je suis accessoirement la fille du shérif de cette ville, je suis née le 13 septembre 1974. Oui, je sais je fais plus âgée. Et en quoi ça te dérange que je sois comme tu le dis une miss-je-sais-tout. Ça t'a dérangé de ne pas être le centre du monde.

Elle a touché la où ça fait mal.

- Hé ! Je suis tout de même Edward Cu...

- Je me fous de qui tu es, je ne fréquente pas les crétins.

- Et moi je déteste les pimbêches dans ton genre...

- Cullen, cessez tout de suite de bavarder avec votre voisine sinon ça sera une heure de colle.

Elle me provoquait et c'est moi qui prend. Non mais, elle va entendre parler du pays celle-là !

Le cours fini, je rentrai chez moi tout en essayant d'échafauder un plan pour la contrer mais rien ne vient à l'esprit. Une première pour moi de n'avoir aucune idée dans un domaine. Le lendemain quand je me réveillai, pour la première fois, j'avais une érection matinale. Putain ! J'avais intérêt de prendre une douche froide avant qu'Emmett voit ça.

L'eau froide de ma douche ne me fit pas vraiment d'effet. Alors je fis quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait auparavant. Je pris mon membre dans une de mes mains et fis des allers-retours de la base jusqu'à extrémité. Une sensation étrangère parcourut mon corps. Je pense que j'expérimentais pour la première fois le plaisir. C'était assez agréable finalement. Je continuai et au bout d'un moment, je sentis une sensation puissante traverser mon corps. À ce moment là, une substance blanche jaillit de mon pénis. J'avais joui pour la première fois, mais le pire dans cette histoire était que j'avais pensé à Swan, juste avant mon éjaculation.

Cela m'arriva tous les matins pendant des mois. Et Swan était toujours dans mon esprit à ce moment là. Un jour pendant le déjeuner, Emmett me demanda si j'allais inviter une fille au bal de Noël ou si je resterais puceau jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

- Non Emmett, il est hors de question j'aille à ce bal avec une fille.

- Mais il n'y en a aucune qui t'intéresse ? Même pas Bella Swan, je croyais qu'elle était dans tes critères.

- Non, Emmett, Bella Swan est peut-être intelligente mais ça n'empêche pas que c'est une sale prétentieuse et qu'elle est moche.

- Alors comme ça je suis moche et prétentieuse.

Je me retournai avec la crainte de me retrouver devant Swan. Manqué !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Je viens manger, tu sais le truc dont tous les êtres vivants ont besoin avant de se reproduire.

J'avalai alors ma salive, le fait qu'elle me parle de reproduction me fit penser à d'autres choses. Je l'imaginais nue assise sur une table tandis que je serais en train de me fondre en elle, tandis qu'elle crierait mon nom dans un élan de plaisir. Non, je ne ferais jamais ça, je ne suis pas un pervers (N/B: C'est à ce moment là que sa perversité s'est manifesté ! Et bah chapeau ! 20 ans de pratique quand même !).

Qu'est ce qui m'arrive là ? Bon redevenir calme et posé, et revenir dans la conversation, sans que personne ne remarque rien !

- Non je voulais savoir pourquoi tu t'assis avec nous ?

- Ta sœur m'a invité et je le fais parce que je l'apprécie malgré ses folies.

J'étais sûr que c'était une idée d'Alice. Elle était tellement ravie de pouvoir être amie avec une autre fille que Rose. C'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle vienne dormir chez nous. Elle, moi, dans une même maison... Stop !

Alice, Rose et Jasper arrivèrent à notre table. Rose prit alors la parole:

- Pffiou !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Alice.

Cette histoire de bal m'énerve, Royce m'a tellement harcelé pour que je vienne avec lui que j'ai finalement accepté son invitation.

Quelle enflure ! Il faudra quand même que je le remercie, au moins je ne serais pas toute seule à faire les magasins.

Tu viens aussi Bella ?

- Ben c'est que je n'ai pas de cavalier, ou plutôt que les garçons qui m'ont proposé sont de véritables crétins.

- Tu sais ce qu'on peut faire ? Viens avec moi. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il nous impose forcément d'être avec des garçons.

- Et Jasper ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je le prête à Edward pour la soirée, ça te dérange pas Ed ?

Je faillis m'étouffer dans ma boisson, en entendant Alice.

- Et ben dis donc j'en connais deux qui vont se faire passer pour des homos !

- Ta gueule Emmett, toi t'es même pas capable de dire bonjour à une fille, sans bander, ajouta Rose.

- Oui, c'est vrai Emmett t'es toujours le premier à parler de cul, mais je suis sûre qu'au lit la seule chose que tu saches bien faire c'est de brouter les minous.

J'étais surpris par le vocabulaire dont Bella avait fait preuve. Comment pouvait-elle utiliser des mots aussi crus ? Et là je m'imaginais avoir ma tête entre ses cuisses. Faut vraiment que j'aille voir un psy.

Je partis chercher de l'eau pour notre table et lorsque je revins, Bella tenta de partir mais trébucha et tomba sur moi. Son genou finit sur la partie la plus sensible de mon corps et le café qu'elle tenait tomba, me brûlant les mains.

- Oh ! Putain !

- Je suis désolée Edward, je vais t'emmener tout de suite à l'infirmerie. Je suis encore désolée.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, je m'assis sur un lit. L'infirmière n'étant pas présente, Bella alla elle-même me chercher des glaçons.

- Je m'excuse encore Edward, est-ce que tu peux t'en occuper tout seul ou tu as besoin d'aide?

- Je sais que c'est évident ni pour toi ni pour moi, mais je crois que tu vas devoir m'aider, j'arrive plus à sentir mes mains.

J'avais vraiment honte car elle allait vraiment voir ma... enfin voilà. Elle commença alors à défaire mon jean, le rabaissa, et lorsqu'elle allait enlever mon boxer, son visage prit des couleurs, une jolie teinte rosée. Elle dévia son regard, n'osant pas regarder sur le moment. Je sentis alors les glaçons se poser sur mes parties et mes mains endommagées, ça m'apaisa tout de suite. Tout en la regardant, je sentis mon engin en train de prendre de sa vigueur. Et c'est à ce moment là que Bella leva ses yeux vers cet endroit que je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit.

- Ah ! Tu... Donc... Je...

- Oui, Bella ! Je me demande comment je peux encore... Mais je saurais me débrouiller seul maintenant, merci.

Elle quitta l'infirmerie, les joues encore plus rouges.

Suite à cet incident, l'animosité que nous avons l'un envers l'autre avait disparu. Cependant, il subsistait encore une rivalité intellectuelle endiguée par nos professeurs. Ils avaient pour objectif de nous envoyer dans des universités telles que Harvard ou Yale. Constamment, ils nous poussaient à nous dépasser.

Le bal de Noël finit par arriver, et comme convenu par Alice, j'y allais avec Jasper. À quelques heures de celui-ci, Alice m'interpella. Pensant qu'elle allait me demander si sa tenue lui allait, je la détaillai de haut en bas. Elle portait une robe jaune d'or, qui lui allait comme un gant.

- Dis Ed qu'en penses-tu de Bella ?

- Je n'en pense pas grand chose.

- C'est pas ce que j'ai cru entendre ce matin quand tu prenais ta douche. Ne t'en fais pas je ne dirais rien.

Déjà le sujet me choqua, mais sa dernière réplique me glaça sur place. J'avais vraiment peur d'Alice. J'étais à peu près sûr qu'elle allait essayer d'arranger à sa sauce quelque chose. Je finis par la laisser manigancer, et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Nous avions loué une limousine ce soir là, pour pouvoir transporter tout le monde. Rose avait une robe noire fendue sur l'avant jusqu'à mi-cuisse dévoilant ses jambes. Emmett n'en revenait pas, c'était à la limite si il ne bavait pas sur elle.

- Ferme ta bouche Emmett, tu vas finir par gober des mouches !

Emmett avait choisi d'emmener deux cavalières: Jessica Stanley et Lauren Mallory. Elles acceptaient le fait de partager Emmett bien qu'en réalité ce sont des salopes qui veulent faire croire qu'elles sont populaires.

Bella, quant à elle, portait une robe bleu turquoise, découvrant ses épaules, ce qui me donna l'envie d'y déposer des baisers. Il fallait absolument que je me reprenne.

Arrivés au lycée, tout le monde se dispersa pour aller s'amuser. Ou presque. Emmett était en mauvaise posture vis-à-vis de ses cavalières, Rose essayait d'échapper à Royce en se saoulant, et moi je faisais concurrence au mur avec Jazz alors que les filles étaient en train de danser. À un moment, j'eus une terrible hallucination: Alice et Bella en train de s'embrasser sur la piste.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Jasper pour avoir confirmation de ma folie. Mais à son expression, je compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion. Il se dirigea rapidement vers Alice et l'emmena vivement je ne sais où. Bella s'assit alors à côté de moi. Un silence s'installa, mais ma curiosité étant trop forte, je posai la question qui me brûlait les lèvres:

- Pourquoi vous avez ... hum... hum ?

- C'était une idée d'Alice. Elle voulait perdre sa virginité ce soir alors elle a voulu exciter Jazz.

Je devais faire une drôle de gueule maintenant, car elle me dit:

- Je suis désolée de t'évoquer ça, tu sais, je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir des frères et sœurs, donc...

- J'ai compris Bella.

- J'aurais préféré que mon premier baiser ne soit pas avec une fille.

J'avais bien entendu ? Bella avait échangé son premier baiser avec Alice ! Je décidai de tenter le tout pour le tout.

- Bella !

- Hum ?

- Je voudrais essayer quelque chose, si ça ne te convient pas tu me le dis et je m'arrêterais.

- Ok, alors vas-y.

J'approchai mon visage du sien, mis une de mes mains sur sa nuque. Puis, mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes, d'abord chastement, puis voyant qu'elle ne me repoussait pas, plus ardemment. Elle répondit même à ce baiser et introduit sa langue dans ma bouche. Ce fut une sensation merveilleuse, des frissons parcoururent mon corps.

- Whoua ! Fit-elle.

- Ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle un premier baiser.

- Parce que toi aussi...

- Oui.

- C'était vraiment très agréable, tu ne veux pas recommencer ?

- Si ! Je recommencerais même des milliers de fois si tu le désires.

C'est moi qui ait dit ça ?

- Ben alors on pourrait devenir des Kissing-Friends.

- Hum, oui. Ça me va.

Et depuis cette nuit là, nous passions souvent notre temps à se retrouver et à s'embrasser dans des lieux secrets. Le jour de la remise des diplômes, j'ai demandé à Bella, qui avait aussi été acceptée à Harvard, de venir habiter en colocation avec Emmett et Rosalie. Elle accepta mais seulement si elle payait la bouffe. Sur l'impulsion du moment, je me mis à l'embrasser devant tout le monde. Certains regards étaient ébahis, d'autres nous applaudissaient, le shérif, lui, n'avait pas l'air content.

Ainsi commença une longue histoire semée d'embuche. Il avait fallu encore six mois pour nous avouer nos sentiments et passer à l'étape suivante et deux ans de plus pour que j'ose la demander en mariage.

Le jour de la rentrée en fac d'Alice, celle-ci m'avoua que Bella faisait souvent des rêves érotiques en prononçant mon prénom, et cela depuis le jour où elle est tombée sur mes bijoux de famille.

En fin de compte je ne regrette pas du tout d'avoir eu mal ce jour là.

Retour dans le présent

- Et c'est tout tonton ? Tu n'as pas d'anecdotes à raconter sur mes parents.

- Si, ta mère a couché avec le fameux Royce le soir du bal. Ce mec est devenu homo quelques semaines plus tard. Quand à ton père il s'est juré qu'il ne se ferait qu'une seule femme à la fois.

- Merci de m'épargner les détails (N/B: C'est toi qui a voulu savoir... Faut savoir ce que tu veux...).

Mon neveu faisait une drôle de grimace.

- Mais papa, en quoi ça à voir avec les cours d'éducation sexuelle ?

- Il n'y en a pas ma chérie. C'est juste pour vous dire que l'amour ça ne se contrôle pas et qu'on ne peut y échapper. L'important est de laisser parler son cœur.

_C'est moi qui dis ça?_

_Il paraît, surtout que tu ne laisses pas parler le tien toi?_

_Et toi tu laisses parler ta queue._

_Mais moi je ne réfléchis pas, je fonce._

J'espérais qu'un jour Nessie comprenne mes réactions et le pourquoi je les ai fait, mais surtout qu'elle puisse pardonner mes erreurs, alors que Bella ne l'a toujours pas fait.

*référence aux guardians « connard de Bichon ».

**

*****

***

*

Merci Delphine !

Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu faire ce chapitre.

J'aimerais bien que vous me donnez votre avis car je ne suis pas super contente de chapitre.

Au prochain épisode vous saurez qui a déclaré le divorce.

Et un nouveau personnage débarque au prochain.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Désolée pour le retard, ma bêta était partie en week-end **

**et j'ai vraiment eu une semaine de merde avec mes contrôles. **

**J'ai oublié de vous dire que j'ai mis les photos des robes du chapitre 5 sur mon blog.**

**Le lien est sur mon Profil.**

**On se retrouve en bas du chapitre.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 ou les dieux existent sur Terre.**

**POV Edward**

Mon téléphone sonna, c'était Bella. Je n'avais pas envie de lui répondre. Je lui raccrochai au nez. Je ne voulais pas m'humilier davantage bien que je le mérite.

**FLASH BACK **

Je revenais d'Angleterre après six mois de boulot intensif dans un labo de recherche.

Je devais aller voir Bella rapidement, il fallait qu'on mette notre histoire au clair. On ne pouvait pas rester ensemble si je voulais accomplir mes ambitions. Je ne voulais pas que mes proches perdent les gens qu'ils aimaient comme je l'ai déjà vécu. Si je reste, elle en souffrirait. Elle ne mérite pas cela, elle mérite plus que moi **(N/B: Le bon vieux Edward torturé !)**.

Arrivé devant sa porte, je sonnai et elle ouvrit. J'étais venu discuter, mais sans savoir qui avait pris l'initiative, nos bouches se retrouvèrent. Nous nous embrassâmes passionnément tout en nous arrachant nos vêtements.

Arrivés dans la chambre, qu'on partageait il y a encore six mois, nus, je me mis à la couvrir de baisers, en partant du haut de son cou jusqu'au bas de ses cuisses. Je remontai ensuite ma bouche en m'attardant sur sa minette, goutant à son jus. C'est fou ce qu'elle m'avait manqué.

Elle cria et me supplia de la prendre tout de suite. Je me relevai et m'allongeai sur le lit, elle me rejoignit rapidement en s'asseyant sur moi. Elle s'empala directement sur ma verge tendue. J'en profitai pour lui caresser ses seins doucement puis plus durement.

Elle me chevauchait comme si sa vie dépendait de l'issue de la course qu'elle menait.

Au bout de fortes poussées, elle se cambra en arrière, atteignant la jouissance, ce qui provoqua le mienne et je me déversai fortement en elle.

Épuisée de son intense activité physique, elle s'allongea à côté de moi. Après avoir repris une respiration normale, elle me demanda:

- Alors je t'ai manqué ?

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Edward ?

- Je suis venu pour tirer mon coup.

C'était un mensonge, je n'avais nullement eu l'intention d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec elle avant de l'avoir vu ouvrant la porte . Il fallait que je fasses ça, c'était le meilleur moyen pour pas qu'elle souffre **(N/B: Bah je suis pas sûre que c'était la chose à faire pour pas qu'elle souffre...N/A: T'as vraiment merdé sur ce coup là Ed.)**.

- Salaud... Dégage ! Sors d'ici ! Pars ! Je veux plus te voir.

Je descendis vite les escaliers, me pris des morceaux de verre, n'ayant pas fait attention aux objets qui étaient aux alentours durant nos préliminaires.

Elle me poursuivit:

- Ne t'étonnes pas si demain tu vois Jasper avec une demande de divorce !

Je me retrouvai dehors nu et avec une érection monstre, voir Bella en colère m'avait excité. La vielle voisine qui promenait son chien fut choquée en me voyant dans cet état.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Bella ouvrit la porte et me jeta mes vêtements à la figure **(N/B: Se retrouver nu dehors, belles retrouvailles....)****.**

Deux semaines après que le divorce avait été signé, un vendredi vers 22h, j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte de la chambre d'hôtel dans lequel je résidais en attendant de trouver un logement.

Mécontent qu'on me dérange de mon isolement, j'ouvris la porte, prêt à incendier la personne. Je m'arrêtai vite dans mon élan. Elle était là devant la porte. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire un mot qu'elle se jeta sur moi, je ne pus y résister, cette femme réduira toujours mes efforts à néant **(N/B: Ah le pouvoir des femmes ! xD)****.**

Deux solutions s'offraient à moi: soit je repoussais ses avances et nous serions tous les deux frustrés, soit je continuais avec elle seulement pour le sexe.

_Je préfère la deuxième option._

_J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un salaud sans cœur._

_Si tu la rejettes tu en seras un._

Alors je pris la décision de plus lui faire l'amour. Ce ne sera que de la baise, je n'hésiterais plus désormais.

Après notre baiser, je ne perdis pas de temps, je l'allongeai à plat ventre sur le lit, lui enlevai simplement son jean et son shorty. J'ôtai mon boxer, remontai ses fesses vers moi et la pénétrai d'un mouvement vif. Mes coups étaient rapides et vigoureux, je pris ses seins à pleine main.

Bella gémissait de plus en plus fort. Apparemment elle aimait ce que je lui faisais.

- Hum...Oui...encore...Edwaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrd !!!!!!!!!!!!

Elle jouit et quelques coups de reins plus tard, je la suivis dans l'extase.

Je me retirai d'elle et m'allongeai tout essoufflé à ses côtés. Elle se leva et commença à se rhabiller.

- Bon ben je m'en vais.

- Si tôt ? C'était quoi le motif de ta visite ?

- Je suis venue tirer mon coup mais ne t'inquiète pas je reviendrais quand ça me démangera **(N/B: Ca fait quoi, Edward, de se faire utiliser comme jouet sexuel ? N/A: Je crois qu'il se pose même pas la question.)****.**

Depuis ce jour, elle était revenue chez moi tous les vendredis soirs, dans l'unique but de satisfaire ses pulsions. Nos rendez-vous secrets me faisaient penser au lycée où nous passions notre temps à nous bécoter à l'insu des autres, cela rendait les choses d'autant plus excitantes.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

J'entendis la sonnette de ma porte, ce qui me ramena au présent. Je l'ouvris et vis un pompier qui se tenait sur le paillasson, avec une trousse de secours.

- Bonjour, il paraît que quelqu'un a fait un malaise ici.

- Non tout va bien, comment êtes-vous entré ?

- C'est le concierge qui m'a ouvert.

- Ah !

Je n'aimais pas trop ce type, il était pas rasé, ses yeux bleus appelaient à l'agressivité.

- Votre poignet est tout rouge, vous êtes sûr d'avoir rien ?

Il me fit un sourire. Le salaud, il a tout compris.

- Papa ! Qu'est-ce qui se...

Nessie était arrivée dans le salon, elle regardait le pompier, la bouche ouverte, un filet de bave coulait. C'était comme une adolescente pré-pubère qui rencontrait sa célébrité préférée.

- Bonjour mademoiselle !

- Boum !

Ma fille s'était évanouie.

- Je vois que je ne suis pas venu pour rien.

Il s'approcha de Nessie et l'allongea sur le canapé.

- Ca lui arrive souvent ?

Il était en train de prendre son pouls.

- A la vue du sang ou lors de grands chocs émotionnels.

Il souriait, fier de son effet. Connard va !

- Tonton qu'est-ce qui.. Whaou, Nessie !

- Elle a juste fait un malaise vagal. Une fois qu'elle sera réveillée, il ne faut pas qu'elle reste debout et immobile. J'ai un feu qui m'attend alors j'espère ne plus vous revoir.

Moi aussi tiens, bon débarras.

**POV Nessie**

J'avais fait un rêve bizarre, un pompier super hot était à la maison. Il avait de beaux yeux bleus et une bouche faite pour les baisers, sa voix était suave lorsqu'il me salua. Oh c'est pas un rêve ! Trop d'émotions, je ne pus tenir.

Le réveil fût douloureux, mon premier réflexe fut d'aller aux toilettes pour faire ressortir mon déjeuner par là où il était entré.

Je revins dans le salon toute barbouillée, heureusement que le dieu du feu ne m'avait pas vu dans cet état.

- C'est bon Nessie ça va ?

- T'inquiète papa, je vais bien.

Matthew rentra dans le salon, le téléphone à la main.

- Changement de plan ! Maman a fait une anémie, Alice a du tout annuler. Donc papa et tonton Jazz débarquent, ils veulent faire une soirée mec.

Comme c'était joyeux, ils allaient encore boire des bières et parler de cul comme ils aiment si bien le dire **(N/B: C'est pas du tout le genre des hommes ça ! LOL )****.**

J'étais bonne pour une soirée avec tata Alice.

- Du coup que va faire Alice ?

- Apparemment, elle a des projets pour Bella.

Papa sursauta en entendant le prénom de ma mère mais je n'en tins pas compte.

- Du coup on fait quoi ?

- Ben moi je reste avec eux, pas le choix. Tu pourrais aller au ciné avec Jean.

- Tu veux pas voir ce film ?

- C'est un film pour fille, alors non merci.

- Déjà c'est Remembrer Me et d'après les critiques il est magnifique.

- Tout ça parce qu'il y a un beau mec **(N/B: Et pas n'importe lequel ! Pas touche à Rob ! N/A: LOL)****.**

- Ne dis pas de mal de lui, il est vraiment trop « cute »*.

- Doucement jeune fille, je te rappelle que tu as besoin de repos.

- Mais papa, si je reste tonton Emmett va m'épuiser.

Je lui fis une moue adorable made-by-Alice-Cullen.

- Ca me tue de le dire, mais tu as raison, un ciné sera bien plus reposant.

- Merci papa !

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, pris mon portable et appelai Jean.

- Coucou Jean, c'est moi. Tu penses pouvoir faire la séance de ciné ce soir ?

- Heu... Oui, mais pourquoi un tel revirement ?

- Mes oncles débarquent chez mon père pour une soirée mec.

- Je vois. Pour ce qui est du film, j'ai vu qu'il y a une séance à 21h15, ce qui te laisse trois heures pour te préparer. On se retrouve directement là bas.

- OK, à tout à l'heure.

Je pris alors une douche et m'habillai. J'avais hâte de voir ce film.

**POV Edward**

Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour de chance. Moi qui voulait passer un week-end tranquille, il a fallut que Rose nous fasse une anémie **(N/B: Sympa avec sa belle-sœur ! Comme si elle avait eu le choix ! N/A: Absolument c'est pas de sa faute si Emmett a réussi à planter la graine...)****.**

J'entendis la porte sonner plusieurs fois d'affilée, Emmett voulait m'énerver et le pire c'est que ça marchait.

- Coucou frangin, ça boume ?

Nessie sortit de sa chambre prête pour rejoindre sa copine.

- Salut tontons, j'y go, à plus.

Ce film devait être passionnant pour qu'elle s'y presse autant.

- Alors Emmett, c'est quoi ton prétexte cette fois ? Il n'y a pas de match aujourd'hui.

Tu es là juste parce que tu ne peux pas sauter ta femme ?

- C'est parce qu'il l'a un peu trop sauté qu'il est ici, expliqua Jazz qui se tenait derrière mon frère.

- Comment ça ?

- Rose est enceinte.

- QUOI ?!

C'était Matt qui avait crié en sortant des toilettes.

- Que, quoi, comment ?

- Ta mère a un petit bébé dans le ventre et si tu veux savoir fiston je l'ai prise de...

- Tatatata ! Je veux rien entendre. Fit-il en tentant de se boucher les oreilles.

- En tout cas Emmett je te remercie de gâcher ma soirée avec tes histoires de cul.

- En parlant d'histoire de cul, tu as oublié ça tonton.

Mon neveu tenait mes menottes dans une des ses mains.

- Traître, tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse !

- J'ai promis de ne rien dire à mon père, tu ne m'as pas interdit de montrer tes joujoux **(N/B: Malin le neveu ! N/A: Je te l'avais dit qu'il était conservateur dans certains domaines ^^)****.**

- Mais que vois-je là Eddy ? Tu t'es mis au SM ?

- Non Emmett, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

J'avais relevé mes bras et ils virent les marques sur mes poignets.

- Et en plus c'était elle qui avait le dessus, remarqua Jazz.

- Qui te dit que c'était une fille ? Ça aurait pu être un cambrioleur.

- Ce qui explique le paquet de capotes vide sur la table de chevet, remarqua Matt.

- Toi je te retiens.

- Hahahaha ! Petit Eddy est enfin sorti, il était temps ! Hahahahaha !

Emmett était plié de rire.

- Parce que ça te fait rire toi ?

- Ben oui et pas qu'un peu.

Je pris une bière que Jazz avait apporté, j'espérais être assez soul pour ne pas entendre les conneries d'Emmett.

**POV Nessie**

Je m'installai au milieu de la salle avec Jean à ma droite. Ce film racontait l'histoire de Tyler, fils de bonne famille, torturé, cherchant un sens à sa vie. Un moment, Tyler se mêle à une bagarre, dans une ruelle à l'arrière d'un bar, éclairée par un bidon de feu. J'étais très prise dans le film et trouvai la scène très réaliste. On avait vraiment l'impression d'y être. Une odeur de cramé me brûla le nez.

Putain ! Il y avait vraiment du feu dans le ciné. Prise de panique, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Jean me prit le bras et me tira vers la sortie du cinéma.

Je vis les pompiers à l'extérieur apparemment la moitié du ciné était en feu. Un pompier posa une couverture sur mes épaules et me demanda si j'allais bien. Je relevai les yeux pour lui répondre. Oh ! My... **(N/B: 2 fois dans la même journée quelle chance ! N/A: La pauvre moi j'aimerais pas m'évanouir deux fois dans la même journée, surtout si c'est pour vomir en me réveillant.)**

**POV Bella**

J'aurais jamais dû laisser les week-end à Edward.

Alice en a profité pour me faire sortir dans un bar, comme Rose est malade. Elle a joué à Barbie Bella tout l'après-midi.

Résultat des courses, j'attirais l'attention avec ma robe. Depuis notre arrivée, quatre mecs et une nana m'avaient déjà offert des verres. Le gros problème était que Mike Newton faisait parti de ces mecs. Déjà à l'époque du lycée, où il n'arrêtait pas de me draguer, il m'insupportait beaucoup.

A peine avait-il divorcé de Jessica-la-commère, qu'il se lançait à la pêche aux moules.

Mike m'avait collé depuis qu'il était arrivé , espérant que je lui cède enfin à ses avances.

Au milieu de la soirée,le barman nous fit sortir par mesure de sécurité car il y avait un incendie à proximité.

Nous sortîmes et je regardai autour pour évaluer l'endroit de l'incendie. C'était le cinéma de l'autre côté de la route. Ensuite, je vis ma fille inconsciente dans les bras d'un pompier. Je traversai la route aussi vite que je pouvais, pour la rejoindre.

- Nessie !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, elle a juste eu un choc émotionnel.

Je relevai la tête vers l'homme qui prenait soin de ma fille.

Il était grand, sa barbe de deux jours et sa mâchoire carré lui donnaient un air viril, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu envoûtant, sa voix sensuelle me fit frissonner, son odeur était un concentré de testostérone.

Ce mec puait le sexe à faire inonder ma culotte.

- Ah ! Bella ! Te voilà !

Zut ! Je l'avais oublié celui là **(N/B: Avec un pompier tel que celui-là à proximité, qui n'aurait pas oublié Newton ? N/A: Sûr.)****.**

Un vigile se dirigea vers nous.

- Tenez ! Regardez qui on a trouvé en train de fumer derrière les écrans.

C'était un jeune garçon dans les 13 ans avec les cheveux blonds.

- Junior !

- Papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Ce serai plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Bella je te laisse, je dois régler quelques affaires familiales.

- Ouais, à plus !

- J'ai l'impression que votre ami avait d'autres plans pour la soirée.

- Et ce ne serait pas avec moi qu'il les aurait partagé. Comment dois-je vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait ?

- Je fais juste mon boulot madame, mais je dois vous avouer que je serais bien tenté par un dîner en tête-à-tête **(N/B: Il se laisse pas abattre lui ! Entreprenant en plus ! N/A: Un vrai mec, qui n'a pas peur d'affronter le feu)****.**

- Moi aussi, je suis Isabella Swan, mais appelez-moi Bella.

Il prit ma main et y déposa un baiser.

Enchanté Bella, je suis Robert Pattinson **(N/B: T'as fait fort là ! Entre Rob et Ed, mon coeur balance...)****. **

Oh ! My God !

* trop « cute » référence de Taylor Swift à propos de Taylor Lautner dans Valentine's day.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre répond à certaines de vos questions,_

_et que vous n'avez pas une crise sur la fin._

_Prochaine fois le rendez-vous avec Rob._

_Voulez vous que j'en mette une de ses photos sur mon blog? _


	7. Chapitre 7

**Désolée pour ne pas avoir publié de chapitre la semaine dernière.**

**je suis en période de révision pour les partiels, mon rythme d'écriture va être un peu à la baisse dans les semaines qui vont venir.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 ou tentation sous la nouvelle lune**

**Pov Edward**

Lorsque je suis tendu, dans tous les sens du terme, je prenais une douche, l'effet de l'eau ruisselante sur mon corps ayant pour effet de me détendre.

Dans ces moments là, je pensais au corps de Bella contre le mien. Réaction immédiate, mon pénis se tendait davantage au point de me faire mal, comme c'était le cas en ce moment.

Ma main se dirigea lentement vers ma verge, et je l'enserrai faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient tout en repensant à ce qui s'était passé ce matin, lorsque sa bouche était autour de ma queue.

Je me vidai puissamment sur les carreaux de ma douche. Même quand Bella n'était que dans mes pensées, c'était toujours très intense. Après avoir fini de me laver, je sortis de la cabine et mis une serviette autour de ma taille. Quelqu'un sonna à ma porte. Ça devenait agaçant à la fin ! **(N/B: Bizarre, moi j'aime bien quand un beau pompier sonne chez moi... xD N/A: Moi non plus...;-)) **

J'espérai que les mecs n'avaient rien oublié, ça faisait une demi-heure qu'ils étaient partis.

J'ouvris la porte et tombai sur la dernière personne que je pensais rencontrer aujourd'hui.

- Salut mon pote !

Je lui refermai la porte au nez mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de rentrer après.

- Dis donc quel accueil !

- Tu ne vois pas que je suis à poil ?

- Ne fais pas ta prude Ed, ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais jamais vu nu.

Je grimaçai rien qu'à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

- J'en fais encore des cauchemars. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Garett ? **(N/B: Garett ? Edward aurait-il des choses à cacher ?)**

- Devine ! Tes patrons m'ont engagé pour un projet.

- Et pourquoi ils auraient besoin d'un type qui trifouille la cervelle de rongeurs ?

- Hé ! Ho ! D'abord j'extrais des cellules nerveuses du bulbe olfactif de rat sans les abîmer et je suis le seul au monde à pouvoir faire ça.

- Ça va tes chevilles n'enflent pas trop ?

- Bon on est peut-être une dizaine à savoir faire ça.

- Tu aurais pu m'appeler avant d'arriver, je vois que tu as bien su te débrouiller à l'aéroport.

- Et oui, que veux-tu, c'est ça quand on a du succès avec les femmes...

- Laisse moi deviner, grande blonde avec une forte poitrine.

- Non, une petite rouquine plate qui sait bien se servir de sa bouche.

Connard ! Maintenant je bandai en pensant à la pipe que m'avait fait Bella. **(N/B: Encore ? Mais il ne faut qu'y penser ! N/A: Il serait peut-être temps qu'il agisse !)**

Je me dirigeai vite dans ma chambre pour m'habiller avant que ce zigoto remarque quoi que ce soit. Cette idée me fit vite débander.

Une fois vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt, je vis Garett appuyer sur mon répondeur:

« Allo, Edward c'est moi. C'est juste pour te dire que je garde Nessie ce week-end. Elle a fait un malaise en sortant du cinéma, t'inquiète pas elle va bien. Sinon je ne viendrais pas vendredi ni même pour tous les autres... Bon ben salut !»

- C'est qui cette fille Edward ? Tu m'as caché ça !

Et c'est qu'il serait prêt à me faire une scène de ménage.**(N/B: Il l'a déjà vu nu, maintenant la scène de ménage... Que de mystère autour de cette "relation"...)**

- Garett c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

- Bien sûr et tu vas me dire que tu ne fais pas autre chose que de jouer à la belote avec elle. Qui est-ce ?

- Bella.

- Quoi ? Tu me trompes avec ton ex-femme ? S'exclama-t-il en prenant un air faussement choqué.

- C'est que de la baise...

_Qui es__t__-ce que tu essaie__s__ de convaincre ? __T__oi ou lui ?_

_Oh ! la ferme __!_

- Mouais, bien sûr Edward ! Je te connais, j'ai vu dans quel état tu étais quand tu es venu travailler avec nous à Londres. T'étais une loque et tu recommences encore.

- Garett, on ne vit plus ensemble, on a juste Nessie en commun.

- Si c'est juste ça, pourquoi elle ne viendra pas les prochains vendredis ?

- Quoi ?

J'avais zappé cette partie là, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? **(N/B: L'auditif sélectif des hommes vous connaissez ? Et ah voilà un cas typique xD)**

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, c'est à elle qui faut demander et à mon avis, elle a pas trop envie de te voir mon coco.

- Arrête avec tes surnoms débiles.

- Edward, que fais-tu de tes vendredis ? Et si c'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre, j'espère que tu la pines bien.

-Oui, je la pine tous les vendredis soir depuis que je suis revenu aux états-unis.

Garett était sur le cul, sa bouche grande ouverte. Il mit un bout de temps avant de la refermer. J'étais fier de moi de lui avoir rabattu son clapet à celui-là pour une fois. **(N/B: D'un côté faut le comprendre: tous les vendredis soirs pendant 10 ****ans quand même ! Ca en fait des sessions câlines... N/A: Oh que oui !)**

- Apparemment t'as mal assuré la dernière fois pour qu'elle n'ait plus envie de te voir.

- Elle a pas trop apprécié le coup des menottes.

- Dis donc Eddy je ne savais pas que tu étais mis au SM, la prochaine fois que tu viens à Londres, on fera tous les sex-shops de Soho.

- Avec le risque qu'on me prenne pour un pervers à la douane.

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à me dire ça ?

- Tu leur diras que je t'en ai fait cadeau, hein mon poussin.

- Mouais.

- Du coup comme t'es libre vendredi soir, je vais pouvoir t'emmener à la chasse.

- Doucement mec, pour l'instant il est juste prévu que je déjeune avec mes parents demain.

- Oh ! Eddy je suis trop content d'enfin rencontrer tes parents. **(N/B: Ou l'art de retourner une situation à son avantage !)**

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu viendrais.

**Le lendemain**

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de le ramener ? Je sentais que j'allais passer encore une journée pourrie, mais si j'avais pas un œil sur Garett, il risquait de se mettre dans des situations compromettantes. Pourvu qu'il n'y ait que mes parents.

J'étais sur le pas de la porte et Garett se tenait derrière moi. Je toquai et la porte s'ouvrit sur ma mère.

- Bonjour, Edward... C'est qui la personne qui est derrière toi ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire mot que Garett s'était rapproché de ma mère, tout en me bousculant et lui fit un baise-main.

- Je suis Garett Field, madame. Edward m'avait caché qu'il a une mère aussi belle.

Je vis ma mère rougir. Je la regardai ébahi. Ma mère rougie ? Une première presque.

-Voyons appelez moi Esmée. Edward m'avait pas dit qu'il a un ami aussi charmant.

Elle le drague ou je rêve ? J'entendis des raclements de gorge derrière la porte, apparemment mon père n'aimait pas trop le comportement de Garett.**(N/B: Mauvais point Garett de mettre Daddy Cullen en colère... N/A: On sait d'où vient la jalousie maladive d'Edward)**

- Entrez je vous pris, Alice m'a dit que Nessie ne viendrait pas mais j'ai eu raison de garder une assiette de plus.

- Comment Alice...

Et je vis une boule d'énergie me sauter dessus, pendant que ma mère et mon père repartaient vers la cuisine.

- Bonjour Edward, je suis contente de te voir.

Moi qui espérais à un peu de tranquillité...

- Heu...moi aussi Lili. Où sont Jazz et Lizzie ?

- Il fait une promenade avec elle dans les environs, ils nous rejoindront à l'heure du repas. Tu me présentes ton ami ?

- Alice je te présente Garett Field, si il te fait des propositions bizarres, n'hésite pas à le taper.

- Hé ! Mais comment tu traites ton meilleurs ami, maintenant ta sœur va me prendre pour un pervers.

- Mais c'est ce que tu es.

Ma mère débarqua et vint nous dire qu'elle nous attendait pour l'apéritif.

Nous nous installâmes dans le salon, ma mère faisant le service.

- Alors Garett, que faites vous dans la vie ? Demanda mon père.

- Je suis neurologue.

- Ne l'écoute pas papa, il passe juste son temps à découper des cervelles de rat.

Garett grogna.

- Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

- On a bossé ensemble quand j'étais à Londres.

- Et pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? Questionna mon père à Garett. **(N/B: Il pouvait pas faire plus classe pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a rien à faire ici... 1 point pour Daddy Cullen !)**

- Le labo d'Edward travaille actuellement sur un nouvel antidépresseur.

- Je vois.

Alice m'interpella.

- Dis...dis Edward, tu as su pour ce qui s'est passé hier ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Pour le cinéma.

- Le cinéma ?

- Bella t'as rien dit ?

- Juste que Nessie a fait un malaise.

_Et qu'elle ne viendrait pas les vendredis soir..._

_Merci de me le rappeler je m'en souviens très bien._

_Les menottes lui ont pas plu._

_C'était ton idée à la base._

_Pff !_

Alice me sortit de mes pensées.

- Le cinéma a brûlé hier !

- Quoi ? Et tu me l'as pas dit !

- Je pensais que Bella te l'aurait dit.

Garett fut pris d'un fou rire alors qu'il buvait, s'étouffant un peu au passage, ma mère se précipita sur lui.

- Ça va Garett ?

- Oui, merci Esmée.

- Alice, tu étais avec Bella hier soir ? Demandai-je, soucieux d'en savoir plus sur sa soirée.

- Oui, à ce propos il faut dire que cet incendie est tombé à pic.

- Comment ça ?

- Bella a enfin accepté de dîner avec un homme.

Quoi ? C'était pour ça qu'elle veut plus me voir les vendredis soirs. Attends un peu que je l'attrape, cet espèce de...

- Comment est-il ?

- Quoi . Comment ça Edward ?

- Ce type, celui qui a invité Bella.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

- Je tiens à savoir quel genre d'homme risque d'être présent dans la vie de ma fille. **(N/B: Rien que ça ? C'est pas beau de mentir... N/A: Bien sûr que j'y crois à ton baratin...)**

- Bon si tu tiens à savoir, c'est un pompier super sexy qui m'a fait mouiller ma culotte.

Garett était mort de rire.

- J'adore ta sœur !

Mes parents avaient l'habitude d'entendre souvent ce genre de choses avec Emmett, ils ne s'en souciaient guère davantage avec Alice.

Ma mère me déposa un regard triste et m'indiqua de la rejoindre dans la cuisine.

Une fois arrivé, elle se mit à couper des oignons.

-Tu sais Edward, il faut pas que tu te laisses faire. Tu dois te battre pour elle.

Hein ? Mais de quoi elle me parle ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire maman ?

- Voyons Edward, ne fais pas l'innocent avec moi, je t'ai vu faire l'amour à Bella il y a deux Noël de cela, sur ton piano.

Que ? Quoi ? Putain pas ma mère ! Elle se retourna vers moi les larmes coulant sur son visage.

- Jure moi de tout faire pour la récupérer, je veux que tu sois heureux.

- Maman, je peux pas. Je passe mon temps à faire pleurer les gens que j'aime, regarde-toi.

- C'est les oignons idiot ! Alors tu l'aimes encore ?

J'avais pas fait attention aux mots que j'avais utilisés.

- Oui, je l'aime encore. Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle voudra encore de moi.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru entendre la dernière fois.

- Maman arrête de parler de ça.

- Parler de quoi ? Nous demanda mon père, en entrant dans la cuisine.

- De rien papa juste qu'il faut mettre une cuillère dans la bouche pour éviter les yeux qui piquent quand on découpe des oignons.

Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'avait cru. Nous nous dirigeâmes à table, mais mon humeur avait pris un coup depuis les révélations d'Alice.

**Pov Bella**

La semaine dernière était vraiment dingue. Mon passage dans le cabinet de Rose, Alice qui me kidnappe pour une séance shopping et une virée dans un bar, la rencontre avec Robert.

Ah ! Robert, rien que le fait de penser à lui me faisait mouiller ma culotte à tel point que je n'en portais plus lorsque je mettais des jupes. **(N/B: Ca c'est de l'efficacité ! )**

Il m'avait invité pour prendre un verre le vendredi car c'était son jour de repos sauf s'il y avait une urgence, comme par exemple l'incendie de Newton junior.

J'hésitai entre remercier ce petit, car sans lui, son père serait encore collé à mes basques et je n'aurais pas fait la rencontre de Robert, et lui donner une bonne leçon, j'aurais pu perdre ma fille à cause de ce crétin. **(N/A: Il faut dire qu'il n'y a pas le gêne de l'intelligence chez les Newton) **

J'avais laissé un message sur le répondeur d'Edward, en espérant qu'il m'en voudra pas trop.

Après tout c'est lui qui voulait qu'on se sépare, c'est lui qui voulait tirer son coup, quoi que moi aussi d'ailleurs. J'avais enfin rencontré un homme qui me plaisait et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de gâcher tout cela juste pour une histoire de cul.

J'appréhendais quand même le jour où je serais obligée de me retrouver face à mon ex-mari.

Aujourd'hui était le jour de mon rendez-vous avec Robert. D'ailleurs, il préférait qu'on l'appelle Rob, trouvant Robert trop vieux. Cette réflexion me fit sourire, je pensais la même chose de mon prénom.

Il avait l'intention de venir me chercher à mon bureau et la suite du programme était une surprise qu'il me réservait. Je détestais les surprises mais penser au sourire de Rob inhibait toutes mes craintes. **(N/B: D'un côté qui ne craque pas devant son petit sourire ?) **

Il arriva dans mon bureau, il était 18h passé.

- Bonsoir, je viens chercher ma Cendrillon, mais je ne la trouve pas. Me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- C'est peut-être parce que la méchante belle-mère l'a enfermé dans sa chambre.

- Que faire alors ?

- J'ai la clé pour la délivrer.

Je lui montrai la clé de mon casier. Je devais absolument me changer, étant en tailleur avec des bas et des escarpins, et sans culotte. Or, par exigence de Rob, je devais porter une tenue décontractée. Quoi que je suis sûre que l'absence de culotte ne lui aurait pas déplut. Arrête de penser à ça Bella et va donc enfiler un jean.

- Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Je partis prendre mes affaires dans mon casier et m'habillai vite fait dans les toilettes avant de retourner dans mon bureau.

Je découvris Rob en pleine lecture d'un de mes « sujets d'étude ».

-** Elle le sentit soulever sa robe et s'enfoncer doucement en elle. Elle le désirait tant qu'elle souleva les fesses et pencha le buste pour qu'il la prenne mieux. Roland saisit alors les hanches de Jade et lui administra de tels coup****s**** de butoir que sa tête et ses épaules se secouèrent comme si elle était sur un trampoline.**

Honteuse, je lui pris le bouquin des mains.**(N/B: Bah pourquoi ? Il pourrait y prendre des idées... N/A: Ben oui, c'est un très bon bouquin d'abord...Moi même je l'ai lu :rouge: )**

- Hé ! Mais je veux savoir si ils vont se faire prendre.

- C'est une des œuvres pour mes recherche Rob, pas un simple passe temps.

- Alors j'adore tes recherches. Il se rapprocha davantage de moi et me susurra à l'oreille. Je pourrais t'aider à avancer dans tes recherches.

Et voilà, une culotte de plus devenue inutilisable. J'étais en train de rougir devant lui et il souriait.

- Bon on y va, je tiens à ce que tu voies ma surprise.

- Si tu m'emmène dans un resto chic, crois-moi, je...

Il déposa son index sur ma bouche me faisant signe de me taire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'aime ce qui se fait dans la simplicité.

Nous sortîmes de mon bureau, pour nous diriger chacun vers sa voiture. Rob craignait que je n'aie pas de moyen pour retourner chez moi si le devoir l'appelait. Je le suivis et nous nous garâmes devant un bar, type pub anglais.

Il me prit la main et m'amena vers la table qu'il avait réservé, me disant qu'il m'apprendrait à jouer au billard après notre repas.

**Pov Edward**

Pourquoi je me retrouvais là, à devenir le copilote de Garett ? Ah oui c'est vrai la chasse ! D'ailleurs je devais avouer qu'il avait moins de succès que moi. **(N/B: Prend ça le séducteur !)**

J'avais reçu le numéro de six filles et trois mecs, non pas que ça me déplaise, mais juste que je voulais qu'une seule femme: Bella. **(N/A: Il a quand même plus de succès que Bella...)**

Je n'avais pas osé l'appeler, je savais qu'elle me fuyait. Donc si je lui téléphonais j'étais sûr qu'elle ne répondrait pas. Il fallait que je la voie.

- Hé mec, arrête avec ta tête de malheureux, il faut que tu avances dans la vie.

Je me mis à ricaner.

- Dit le mec qui ne peut s'empêcher de sauter toutes les femmes qu'il voit.

- Regarde plutôt ce mec là-bas, comment il s'y prend, je suis sûr que cette nana va finir dans son lit ce soir.

Je regardai le mec, qui se trouvait derrière une femme, lui montrant comment jouer au billard. Je ne voyais pas le visage de la fille, mais je reconnus le pompier de l'autre jour.

- Whoua ! Sa meuf est canon !

Je me retournai pour voir encore la table en question, le type était parti et la jeune femme se retourna, c'était Bella.

- C'est Bella crétin !

- Quoi ? Tu m'avais caché ça ? Je comprends pourquoi tu couches encore avec elle. **(N/B: Toujours dans la finesse celui-là ! N/A: Emmett, sors de ce corps !)**

- Ta gueule Garett !

- Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

- Je vais lui demander de m'expliquer tout cela.

- Ed, attends...

Je ne l'écoutai déjà plus et me dirigeai vers la table de billard.

**Pov Bella**

Après que nous ayons mangé, Rob m'apprit comment jouer au billard. C'était pas évident, vu qu'il utilisait les termes techniques du billard, qui me faisaient penser à beaucoup d'autres choses, pas nécessairement catholiques.

- Pour commencer Bella tu prends la queue et tu la tiens entre tes deux mains, une au bout et l'autre à la base.

_Si tu savais quelle queue je voudrais bien tenir en ce moment._

_Ah ! tu es enfin revenue._

_Je ne t'ai jamais quitté, cet homme me fait ressentir des choses que j'avais oublié._

_Attention ma belle, tu risque__s__ de tomber amoureuse. Rappelle toi ce qui s'est passé __l__a__ dernière fois._

_Oui, je sais merci._

- Bella, tu vas bien ?

- Hum... Oui.

- Tu pensais à quoi ?

Et voilà que je me remettais à rougir.

- J'adore te voir rougir.

Il se rapprocha davantage de moi, et je ressentis très nettement son érection collé contre mes fesses.**(N/B: Et bah il y va direct le petit Rob ! J'aimerais bien joué au billard avec lui, dis donc ! N/A: Je ne verrais plus une table de billard de la même façon...)**

Sa bouche se rapprocha de mon oreille et il me murmura:

- Maintenant il faut qu'avec la queue tu tires dans la boule blanche.

Je m'apprêtais à tirer mais il me retient:

-Doucement, doucement, murmura Rob à mon oreille. Il ne faut pas « jouer », pas tout de suite, pas si vite.

Cette phrase était la réplique de celle de Roland lorsque Jade se masturbe devant lui pour la première fois sauf que lui disait jouir à la place de jouer.

- Co...comment ?

- Je lis très vite, c'est un de mes talents cachés.

_Hum j'aimerais __bien les __voir __tes __autres talents cachés._

_Oh oui __!_

- Bip ! Bip ! Bip !

Mince son bipeur ! Fini la soirée de rêves...

- Je suis désolé Bella mais il y a une urgence.

Avant qu'il ne parte, il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, c'était pas un baiser pour dire simplement au revoir, c'était un baiser enflammé, un baiser parfait, le genre de baiser qu'on donne quand on ne sait pas si on va revoir cette personne.

Il partit et j'essayai de m'entraîner pour une éventuelle prochaine partie.

Je sentis alors un homme derrière moi, je sentais son pénis tendu dans le bas de mon dos.

Ses mains qui étaient sur ma taille vinrent sur mes seins, j'allais commencer à le repousser quand il me déclara à mon oreille:

- Alors comme ça on me laisse des messages sur mon répondeur.

Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'Edward faisait ici ? Il m'avait suivi ou quoi ?

Je me retournai et m'écartai de lui.

- Ça te dérangeait pas la semaine dernière à ce que je sache. Tu t'es pas privé de me téléphoner.

- Au moins tu me disais tout !

C'est quoi ça ? On n'est plus marié et il veut que je dévoile tout.

- Non mais c'est quoi ton problème Edward ? C'est toi qui voulait partir, encore toi qui a voulu toute cette histoire, c'est toi qui m'empêche d'être heureuse. Alors pourquoi tu fais tout cela ?

Les larmes de rage coulaient sur mon visage. Je ne voyais plus rien.

- Du calme Bella, c'est juste que...

- Que quoi Edward ? J'ai l'impression que ton boulot compte plus que ta famille. C'est quand la dernière fois que t'es sorti avec ta fille ? C'est quand la dernière fois qu'on a pu avoir une conversation sans qu'on s'envoie en l'air ? Je veux enfin avancer Edward. Je veux un homme avec qui je pourrais me réveiller tous les matins sans être obligée de m'enfuir, un homme qui voudra me faire des enfants et les élever. Tu n'es pas ce genre d'homme Edward.

**Pov Edward**

Elle m'avait enfin dit ce qu'elle pensait, elle ne voulait plus de moi. J'étais inerte.

Et là je sentis quelque chose de doux sur mes lèvres, une langue s'écrasa contre la mienne ce qui me ramena sur terre.

- Putain Garett ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Je sais chéri pas en public, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Bella était effarée, Garett venait de me rouler une pelle. Ça m'avait permis au moins de me «réveiller». Je laissai Bella comme ça sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Nous sortîmes du pub, avant que nous nous fassions davantage remarquer.

- Franchement Garett, il y a avait de meilleures méthodes pour me ramener sur Terre.

- Tu rigoles, j'avais une occasion en or de me faire remarquer, maintenant toutes les filles m'appèleront.

- C'est parce qu'elles auront besoin d'un partenaire de shopping, elles croient que t'es gay.

-T'inquiète, elles le croiront plus quand elles danseront sur ma queue.

Sacré Garett, il changera jamais !

* * *

l'extrait que lit Rob provient de "les débuts dans la vie" écrit par Emmanuelle Arsan.

**je vous soumet au vote:**

**Tapez 1 si vous voulez que Bella continue d'en faire baver à Edward.**

**tapez 2 si vous voulez un lemon de Bella avec Rob.**

**tapez 3 si vous voulez le lemon à trois Bella + Edward + Rob.  
**


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Coucou tout le monde.**_

_**J'ai fait quelques réglages sur mon compte et maintenant les anonymes peuvent y laisser des co**__**m**__**s .**_

_**Quand aux votes que vous m'avez laissé les filles, j'avoue que c'était assez mitigé, donc je risque de faire ce que chacune **__**a**__** demandé sur plusieurs chapitres.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 8 ou les surprises sont pas là où on les attend.**

**Pov Nessie**

Je passais tous mes vendredis soirs chez tata Alice, tous sans exception depuis que ma mère s'était inscrite à son club de lecture, un truc de Housewifes.

Mais aujourd'hui, maman n'étais pas en train de lire avec ses copines, non, elle sortait avec un homme pour la première fois depuis son divorce avec papa.

Je savais pas trop comment le prendre, il faut dire que pendant toutes ces années, maman avait toujours pris soin de moi et faisait attention à moi sans penser à elle, sauf quand tata Alice l'obligeait à venir chez l'esthéticienne.

Pourquoi tout cela me dérangeait pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais contente pour maman, alors que j'avais toujours été la première à vouloir que mes parents se remettent ensembles ? Et pourtant ! Ça avait peut-être à voir avec le fait que mon presque futur beau-père était un pompier super sexy qui avait été responsable de mes deux malaises dans une même journée.

N'empêche il avait profité de ma syncope pour draguer ma mère, qui n'avait en rien repoussé ses avances. Mais de toute façon, qui se refuserait à un célibataire de 32 ans qui « pue le sexe » ? Je suis peut-être vierge, mais j'ai moi-même ressenti ce foutu charisme qu'il dégageait.

Ce que je craignant à présent, c'était d'avoir une méchante marâtre. **(N/A: ****Ç****a te va si la marâtre est un mec déjanté ?)**

Je revins à ma lecture, j'étais en train lire 'Shutter Island'. Mais, j'avais vraiment du mal à m'accrocher. Tant pis, j'achèterais le DVD quand il sortira. Alors que je m'apprêtais à ranger ce bouquin, j'entendis la sonnerie de la porte.

Je sortis de la chambre d'invitée de tata Alice et me dirigeai vers son salon.

Je vis ma tante ouvrir la porte sur Carmen et Eléazar.

Carmen était la petite sœur de mammy Esmée. Elle et son mari Eléazar avaient trois filles: Kate, Tanya et Irina.

Je n'avais jamais vu Irina, parlais peu souvent à Kate qui avait dix ans de plus que moi. Quand à Tanya, la dernière de la fratrie, qui était de deux ans mon aînée, il arrivait qu'on jouait avec elle, moi et Matt lorsque nous étions petits.

Eléazar prit la parole:

- Bonsoir Alice, désolé de te déranger, nous devions parler avec toi et Jasper.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Alice.

- Nous avons peut-être trouvé Irina.

- Attendez c'est quoi cette histoire ? Demandai-je sans plus de ménagement.

- Nessie, nous t'avions pas vu. Tu es devenue une jeune fille maintenant. Constata Carmen en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Carmen qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ? Je voudrais savoir.

Carmen se mit à pleurer.

- Non Carmen, tout est de ma faute, dit Eléazar en essayent de consoler sa femme.

- Mais c'est moi qui lui ait dit qu'il n'était pas bien pour elle.

- Expliquez-moi car je ne comprends rien.

- Alice, tu peux le faire pour moi ? Demanda Eléazar.

Alice prit un grande inspiration et me raconta:

- Il y a dix ans de cela, alors qu'Irina était dans sa deuxième année de droit, elle a rencontré un certain Laurent. C'était un artiste, qui prenait de la drogue et qui n'avait pas que de bonnes fréquentations. Irina est vite tombée amoureuse de lui. Et, il commença à l'influencer, l'entraîner dans la drogue. Un jour elle est revenue chez ses parents pour le présenter à sa famille et leur annoncer qu'elle voulait faire de la photographie. Laurent n'a pas fait une bonne impression et Eléazar a refusé que sa fille fasse autre chose que ce qui était prévu.

- Mais c'est totalement débile de...

- Attends la suite, Irina leur a dit qu'elle n'avait plus de parents et qu'ils ne la reverraient plus jamais. Personne n'a de nouvelles d'elle jusqu'à présent...

- Nous savons qu'elle devrait arriver ici.

- À Seattle ? Pourquoi ?

- Justement, c'est où je voulais en venir avec Alice. Nous l'avons retrouvé. Elle est engagée dans la Volturi Productions.

- Oh ! Mon dieu ! S'exclama Alice. **(N/B: Comment Alice sait ce que c'est ? Y aurait-elle déjà jeté un coup d'oeil ? N/A: ****E****n tombant sur les cassette d'Emmett, lol)**

- C'est quoi la Volturi Productions ?

- Tu poses trop de questions, allez va au lit, je dois parler avec Jasper.

Tant pis je rechercherais sur Google demain.

Le lendemain 

J'arrivais enfin chez papa. En passant dans les couloirs, je vis que la porte de Mme Gretchen était condamnée pour un temps indéfini.

Il y avait un silence pesant dans ce couloir et ce n'était pas normal.

J'ouvris la porte avec mes clés et remarquai qu'il n'y avait personne. Papa n'était pas rentré, il avait du passer à son labo.

Je me mis sur son ordinateur et l'allumai. Une fois sur la page d'accueil de Google, je tapai Volturi productions. Plusieurs propositions me furent données et je cliquai sur le premier de nom « j'ai de la chance ». Et là le choc, c'était un site de vidéos pornos.

Je quittai ce site et me connectai à wikipédia. Je retapai Volturi productions et atterris sur la page d'un certain Aro Volturi. D'après ce que ça disait, Aro était photographe à la base et s'était dirigé vers la réalisation de films pornographiques. Il avait fondé avec ses frères la Volturi Productions où Marcus s'occupait des scenarii et Caius de la post-prod. D'ailleurs, Caius était aussi à l'origine de l'ouverture d'une lignée de sex-shops répondant au nom de Volturi Center.**(N/B: Sympa la famille ! N/A: Ça doit pas être facile tous les jours...)**

Leur dernière actrice fétiche en date était une certaine Katerina Denilev. Quand je vis sa photo, je remarquai que sa tête me faisait penser à quelqu'un mais j'ignorais qui.

Elle était blonde, les cheveux bouclés, le teint pâle, des yeux de la couleur du lapis-lazuli. L'article disait aussi qu'elle s'était faire refaire les seins.

Je ne pus lire davantage, car j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je fermai tout et éteignis vite l'ordinateur avant de me précipiter dans ma chambre.

J'entendis papa entrer, mais apparemment il n'était pas tout seul. Je ne percevais pas tout la conversation, mais compris qu'il demandait à l'autre personne d'aller prendre un douche. Celle-ci se dirigea d'ailleurs vers la salle de bain, car peu de temps après la douche s'activa. J'espérais vraiment que c'était pas ce à quoi je pensais. Papa n'avais jamais ramené sa maîtresse à la maison...Non ! Il fallait que j'en sois sûre.

Je me dirigeai discrètement vers dans la salle de bain. À peine rentrée, je glissai sur la personne qui était en train de sortir de la douche. C'était embarrassant, me retrouver à genoux devant lui. Oui, lui, car d'après ce que je voyais, cet individu n'était en rien une fille. Et mon dieu, elle...elle était...

- Garett ! T'as encore utilisé mon ordi pour mater des films pornos ou quoi ? Cria mon père.

La porte s'ouvrit et mon papa me découvrit dans cette position peu flatteuse.

- Putain ! Garett ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? C'est ma fille bon sang ! **(N/B: Belle rentrée en matière dans la famille Cullen, Garett ! Il les enchaîne !)**

Il s'approcha de nous et lorsqu'il vit le dit Garett nu, papa lui donna un coup de poing. Je criais sous l'affolement.

- Et en plus tu bandes, gros pervers ! T'aurais pu tenir ta queue pour une fois !

C'était la première fois que je voyais papa être aussi vulgaire.

- Excuse-moi, mais comment tu réagirais si tu voyais une...fille à genoux devant toi, le visage devant la partie du corps qui te sert... d'appareil reproducteur ?

Apparemment Garett voulait rester poli.

- Nessie retourne dans ta chambre, j'ai des comptes à régler avec ce dépravé.

J'acquiesçai et me dirigeai dans ma chambre. Je me posai sur mon lit et me surpris alors à penser au truc de Garett. C'était donc ça un pénis en érection !

**Pov Edward**

- Espèce de gros con ! Tu commences par mater mon ex-femme et maintenant tu pervertis ma fille !

- C'était un accident Edward !

- Et ta queue au garde à vous, c'était aussi un accident ?

- Je n'y peux rien. Elle est entrée, et comme j'étais sous la douche j'ai voulu te taquiner un peu. J'étais sûr que c'était toi. Du coup je suis sorti de la douche et elle a glissée. Je suis sûr que ce genre d'accident t'es déjà arrivé.

- Oui, j'ai eu ce genre d'accident Garett, mais crois-moi, ce souvenir est loin d'être agréable. Sans compter que j'étais habillé et que la fille en question a mon âge.

- Alors c'était Bella !

Je lui lançai un regard froid.

- J'ai jamais dit cela. Dis-donc c'est quoi le site porno que t'as visité ?

- De quoi tu parles?

- Tu veux que je te montre ?

- Je m'habille avant de venir. Je ne voudrais pas que tu me reproches de pervertir davantage ta fille.

Je le laissai enfiler ses vêtements tandis que je me réinstallai devant mon ordi. Quand je l'avais ouvert, une fois Garett parti dans la salle de bain, un site porno s'était affiché. On pouvait y voir la photo d'une fille qui m'était pas étrangère. Je naviguai dessus pour visiter la page de cette actrice Katerina Denilev. Son nom me disait rien, mais son visage... Oh ! Putain ! C'était Irina. Garett vint derrière moi:

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais Katerina Denilev. **(N/B: On se demande même pas comment lui la connaît... N/A: Je veux pas savoir le comment)**

- C'est ma cousine Garett.

- Désolé, tu sais pourquoi elle est devenue,... enfin tu vois ?

- Aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle a quitté ses parents parce qu'elle avait d'autres projets. Il faut dire qu'à cette époque j'étais sur un autre continent.

- Comme si je m'en souvenais pas.

**Pov Bella**

Mais quel crétin ! Je le hais, je le déteste ! Il se prenait pour qui enfin ? Me diriger comme bon lui semble, je ne suis pas sa propriété !

Dire que cette soirée avait bien commencé... Je savais que Rob risquait de partir plus tôt mais en aucun cas je m'attendais à voir Edward. À croire qu'il me suivait, et je n'aimais pas du tout ce qu'il avait fait. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui dire le fond de ma pensée, de lui raconter ce qui me rongeait depuis un dizaine d'années.

Si son...ami ? n'avait pas été là, je crois que je l'aurais tué sur place.

D'ailleurs je n'avais jamais vu ce mec, pourtant je connaissais tous les potes d'Edward. Mais ces deux là avaient l'air de se connaître depuis un moment... **(N/A: ****I****l faut dire que c'était chaud !**** N/B: Tu m'étonnes ! Sacré Garett !****)** Il ne pouvait pas être un nouvel ami.

N'empêche ! Putain mais quel con celui-là ! Ça m'énervait ! Arrg !

Je reçus un appel de Rob un peu plus tard et apparemment il avait du emmener en urgence un vieille dame à l'hôpital. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de chez elle quand elle avait fait une attaque. C'était son chien qui avait attiré l'attention de la voisine qui avait pu appeler les secours.

Pauvre dame ! Vivre jusqu'à cet âge et n'avoir personne envers qui se reposer est vraiment triste.

Malgré cette aventure, Rob tenait malgré tout à m'inviter pour le vendredi suivant. Il voulait vraiment un rendez-vous entier avec moi. Il m'avoua qu'il avait été déçu de me quitter. Mais là, panique générale ! Pas pour le rendez-vous, mais si tout se passe bien et qu'il me demande un troisième rencard. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire ?

_Tu sais très bien ce qui ce passe dans ces cas là._

_Merci, je sais très bien ce qui peut se passer, pas besoin de me faire un dessin._

_Hum, peut-être qu'il t'en faudrait un..._

_Je sais comment on fait..._

_Comment on fait quoi ?_

_Enfin tu sais...Crack-crack Boom-boom. _**(N/A: ****J****'adore cette expression...)**

_Non, on dit « baiser » répète après moi: B.A.I.S.E.R_

_Non, je peux pas, je sais comment on dit et fait ça._

_C'est pas ce que tu as fait la semaine dernière avec Edward ?_

_C'était de la baise ?_

_Ben oui, c'est fou ce que tu peux être lente ma fille._

_Mais heu...Je ne l'ai jamais fait avec un autre qu'Edward..._

_C'est pas comme si t'avais jamais vu un pénis en érection..._

Je secouai ma tête, cette conversation avec moi même me rendait folle. **(N/B: Généralement oui ça va de paire...)**

Il y avait quand même une part de vérité dans tout cela. Je n'avais connu qu'un seul homme dans ma vie du point de vue charnel et ça me terrifiait.

J'avais peur que Rob ne me trouve pas assez attirante, que mon corps qui avait déjà vécu la maternité ne lui plaise pas et que je n'arrive pas à lui donner du plaisir le jour où je hum...hum.

Le vendredi arriva assez vite. J'étais épuisée et d'une humeur massacrante sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

Quand Rob arriva dans mon bureau, il se montra courtois, il voyait ma mauvaise humeur et ne chercha pas à faire de l'humour.

- Comment te sens tu ?

- Pas très bien à vrai dire c'est comme si j'avais accumulé trop de tension.

- Très bien.

Il sortit son téléphone et appela un numéro. Avait-il l'intention d'annuler notre soirée ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Attends deux secondes. Oui...C'est moi, je voulais savoir si je pouvais venir te voir...

Quoi ? Le goujat ! Il avait l'intention de rendre visite à une autre fille.

- On sera deux, si tu peux nous prendre maintenant et en privée... Oui je suis avec une femme... Arrête de rire... OK... J'arrive dans dix minutes.

- Qu'est-ce c'est que cette histoire ?

- Ma cousine détient un spa. Elle nous laisse en profiter jusqu'à la fermeture à 21h. J'ai l'impression tu as besoin de te détendre.

D'habitude, je dois avouer que je détestais quand on se préoccupait de mon état, mais là je devrais dire que c'était trop chou. Pour le remercier, je l'embrassai.

- Whaou ! Je devrais t'emmener au spa plus souvent.

- C'est pas ça idiot, c'est juste parce que tu es attentionné.

Soudain, je me rappelai qui me manquait quelque chose.

- Je n'ai pas de maillot de bain !

- C'est pas grave, je serai le seul à te voir nue.

Si si c'est grave ! Alerte rouge ! C'était cela que je voulais éviter jusqu'à présent...

- Pervers !

- Je dois l'avouer, est-ce que ça te dérange ?

Pour toute réponse, je me retournai et me mis à bouder. Il se plaça derrière moi, mit sa main sur ma taille, et susurra à mon oreille:

- Bella, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Tu veux pas que je te vois nue ? **(N/B: J'crois qu'on est en train de perdre Bella là... )**

Il accompagna ses mots par des caresses. Sa main remonta vers ma poitrine, et une fois arrivée, elle fit des cercles sur mon décolleté.

- Non ! Réussis-je à dire malgré les douces tortures qu'il m'infligea.

Il déposa des baisers sur ma nuque et passa son autre main sur ma cuisse. Celle-ci remonta en dessous de ma jupe, et je me rappelai que je n'avais pas de culotte. Comme je ne voulais pas qu'il sente l'effet qu'il me faisait, je me dégageai rapidement de son emprise.

- C'est bon, t'as gagné. J'irai au spa et tu pourras voir les horreurs gravés sur mon corps. Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'enfuir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas et puis c'est pas comme si t'étais la seule à ne pas avoir de vêtements.

Je me mis à rougir en pensant au corps d'athlète que Rob devait avoir, vu son métier... Je... Whaou ! Je crois que je bave. **(N/B: Elle est pas la seule...)**

- Bon allons-y ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire patienter ta cousine.

Nous arrivâmes au spa quelques minutes plus tard. Après les présentations, la cousine de Rob nous demanda pourquoi nous avions mis autant de temps pour venir, à quoi Rob lui répondit par un sourire. Elle nous installa dans le vestiaire spécial « couple » et nous amena des serviettes. J'avais honte, je ne voulais pas me déshabiller devant lui...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te regarde pas. Me dit-il le dos tourné à moi.

J'ôtai mes vêtements non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Rob pour savoir si il tenait sa parole. Mauvaise idée ! J'avais pleine vue sur son dos musclé et ses fesses dénudées.

Une fois nue, je nouai rapidement la serviette autour de ma poitrine. Il mit ensuite la sienne autour de sa taille, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le jacuzzi. Rob insista pour que je sois la première à entrer et m'assura qu'il me regarderait pas.

Je défis ma serviette et m'assis dans le jacuzzi. L'effet des bulles avec l'eau chaude me fit du bien instantanément. Je me sentis mieux. Je vis du coin de l'œil Rob défaire le nœud de sa serviette. Je détournai vite mon regard. Il semblait amusé par cette situation. Quand j'entendis le bruit de l'eau, je sus qu'il était rentré dans le jacuzzi. Je le sentis s'approcher de moi:

- Bella ? Je peux te masser ?

- Heu...

- Je voudrais que tu sois détendue, alors s'il te plaît fais moi plaisir.

Avec cette petite intonation suppliante, je ne pouvais rien lui refuser.

- Heu...D'accord.

Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules, faisant des cercles avec ses pouces au niveau de mes omoplates:

- Hum, oui... encore... c'est trop bon.

Il s'arrêta. Voulant savoir la cause, je retournai ma tête vers lui:

- Pourquoi t'as arrêté ?

- Bella, si tu continues à gémir comme ça, je sais pas si je vais pouvoir me retenir.

Je le regardai droit dans ses yeux noircis par le désir, et en me retournant je vis son pénis en érection. Il était presque aussi grand que celui d'Edward ! **(N/B: Rien ne vaut Edward... Désolé Rob ! N/A: Rob, je suis désolée, ****d****e t'en faire une plus petite que celle d'Edward, même si tu es imposant, mais j'en a****i**** vraiment besoin pour la suite... Sorry !)**

_T__u penses à Edward à un moment pareil ?_

_Il faut dire que je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres sujets de comparaison._

_Mouais, avoue que c'est Edward qui te manque !_

_Point du tout._

_C'est toi qui a dit que Rob en a une plus petite._

_Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber !_

Une fois dos à lui, il reprit là il s'était arrêté, et moi j'essayais de ne pas gémir en me mordant la lèvre.

Quelle agréable soirée ! Sans bipeur, sans ex-mari possessif. Après avoir fini au spa, Rob me raccompagna chez moi. Devant ma porte, il me donna un long et tendre baiser.

Une fois dans mon lit, je m'endormis comme un bébé.

**Pov Nessie**

Cela faisait une semaine que je m'étais mise à faire des recherches sur Irina. Mais rien n'avait vraiment donné quelque chose. Il faut dire aussi qu'en ce moment j'étais plutôt préoccupée mon bac, et surtout les véritables lieux d'investigations étaient interdits aux moins de 18ans...

C'était dans ces moments comme ceux-là que je détestais être une surdouée.

Alice logeait les Dénali pendant un certain temps et ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui que leurs filles Kate et Tanya arrivaient d'Alaska.

On sonna à la porte, et je me dirigeai pour aller ouvrir tout en sachant qui se trouvait derrière:

- Salut Nessie, je suis contente de te voir.

- Moi aussi Kate.

- Salut Nessie.

- Tanya, qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux ?

Tanya qui ressemblait à une poupée avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds bouclés avait changé radicalement de look.

- Je voulais qu'on me prenne au sérieux alors je les ai lissé et teint en noir.

- Merci, je l'avais pas remarqué, fis-je ironiquement.

Elle n'avait pas le look pour qu'on la prenne au sérieux, mais le look de la garce de série TV pour adolescents. **(N/B: Bat tout Tanya quoi ! N/A: ****J****e voulais changer pour une fois...)**

Mon dieu, dans quoi Irina s'était-elle fourré ? Maintenant c'était moi qui allait subir les conséquences en supportant Tanya, je sens que ça va pas être de la tarte.


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Désolée pour cette longue attente, j'étais préoccupée par mes partiels**_

_**vous pouvez me retrouver sur twitter, le lien est sur ma page de profil.**_

_**On se retrouve en bas**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 9**

**ou Le hasard peut faire les choses en bien et en mal.**

**POV Nessie**

Cela faisait une semaine que je vivais un véritable enfer, depuis l'arrivée des Dénali. Carmen et Eléazar avaient eu la sublime idée d'envoyer Tanya dans le même lycée que moi.

Il fallait dire que Tanya était pas vraiment discrète. À tel point qu'elle avait insulté la capitaine des cheerleaders de...Enfin ce qu'elle était...Et allumé le capitaine de l'équipe de basket. D'après les rumeurs, elle était nue dans sa voiture alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui.

Ce qui était étrange c'est que ce procédé me rappelait quelque chose dans une série dont je me souvenais plus le nom.

Et ce n'était pas tout. Elle pleurait devant les professeurs en leur disant qu'elle n'avait pas eu une vie facile avec la disparition de sa sœur.

Mais le pire, c'était qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de me coller au basques. Et c'était encore plus insupportable depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Jean. Elle s'était mise en tête qu'on était les meilleures amies du monde et réclamait tout le temps des sorties alors qu'on était à deux semaines du bac. Jean la remettait gentiment en lui disant qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle voulait avoir son bac.

J'avais mis de coté mes recherches pour le moment, je devais réviser même si je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Après tout n'étais-je pas surdouée ? **(****N/B: Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé être surdouée moi aussi...N/A: moi aussi, snif.)**

Bon, je ferais mieux de manger une glace et ça ira mieux après.

Je pris alors mon vélo et me dirigeai vers le salon de thé le plus proche. Arrivée sur les lieux, devinez qui je retrouvais...Tanya ! Elle traînait avec un autre type, apparemment les basketteurs ne lui suffisaient pas. J'essayai d'être discrète et de ne pas me faire remarquer en prenant ma commande. Cependant, je sus que c'était raté lorsque j'entendis:

- Nessie! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ?

- Je suis en compagnie de Jeff, il est à l'université et il me donne des cours de maths gratuitement.

- Tanya, je suis désolée de briser tes illusions, mais rien n'est gratuit dans la vie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais ce qu'il attend. Tous les hommes sont pareils.

Elle me lança un clin d'œil avant de repartir voir son Jeff, et j'étais en train de rougir comme un tomate. Pourquoi quand quelqu'un parle de hum...hum je devais me mettre à rougir.

_Parce qu'il faudrait que tu te mette__s__ déjà appeler les choses __par leur nom ._

Voilà que j'entendais des voix dans ma tête. Ça y est, j'étais folle.

_Mais non, je suis toi mais en moins coincée._

_Comment ça moins coincée ?_

_Oui, je suis la Nessie qui a su mettre une capote sur la godemiché, celle qui ose parler devant Jacob, celle qui n'a pas flanché devant le pénis du petit-ami de papa._

_Petit-ami de papa ?_

_Tu crois vraiment qu'ils jouent à la belote pendant que t'es pas là._

_Ta raison c'est louche mais là n'est pas la raison._

Je secouai ma tête me libérant de la conversation que j'avais avec moi-même.

Une femme étrange se tenait en face de moi. Elle distribuait des tracts faisant apparemment la publicité d'une nouvelle boîte. Elle m'en donna un puis se dirigea vers Tanya. Quelqu'un l'en empêcha.

- Non, pas elle.

Le type qui avait dit ça était impressionnant. Il devait faire dans les deux mètres, avec de longs cheveux blonds. Son accent était bizarre, genre norvégien.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Tanya.

- Parce que tu n'as pas la maturité requise.

- Elle est mineure, contrairement à moi ! S'exclama Tanya en me pointant du doigt.

L'homme s'approcha d'elle avec un air menaçant.

- Mais elle n'est pas du genre à foutre la merde comme toi ! **(N/B: Tanya rembarrée ! Trop fort !)**

Tanya baissa la tête et ne dit plus rien. Les distributeurs disparurent.

Je regardai le tract qui m'avait été donné. Il s'agissait d'une invitation pour deux pour le _Seattle strippers 101._ Je pris mon portable, et écrivis à Matt.

« Rejoins moi ce soir chez moi on va sortir, juste nous deux, c'est important »

J'espérai que Matt vienne me chercher et ne me poserait pas trop de questions. **(NB: Elle dévergonde son cousin en plus ! N/A: il faut dire qu'il est à bonne école.)**

**POV Edward**

Il faudra bien un jour que je sache lui dire non. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Ça faisait dix ans que ce mec me menait par le bout du nez. Il n'y avait pas quoi en rire. **(N/B: C'est louche ça ! Moi j'aimerais bien le tenir aussi par le bout du nez cependant !)**

La sortie au pub, j'étais ok, mais pour une boîte de strip-tease beaucoup moins. Garett avait eu des invitations gratuites et il avait réussi à me convaincre de l'accompagner.

- Vas-y Ed, je suis sûre qu'il y aura une de ses danseuses qui te fera oublier ta Bella !

- Si tu le dis...Fis-je d'un air à moitié convaincu. **(N/B: Edward réussir à oublier ****Bella**** ? Non mais il a vu ça où lui ?)**

Une partie de moi me faisait espérer que j'oublierai Bella et une autre voulait que je lui soit fidèle bien qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi.

La boîte était découpée en deux parties, une partie avec des chippendales et une partie avec les strip-teaseuses.

Nous nous installâmes dans la partie réservés aux hommes. L'animateur arriva rapidement sur scène et présenta sa danseuse.

- Pour inaugurer notre boîte, je vous présente la plus charmante de nos danseuses, voici Séduction.

La fille entra sur scène. Elle était brune à la peau pâle, les yeux marrons. À la vue de son corps, on pouvait voir qu'elle n'était pas refaite comme l'étaient généralement les strip-teaseuses. Je m'étonnai de la contempler dans sa danse sensuelle, sans être vulgaire, et d'apprécier ce que je voyais. Ses formes bien que naturelles n'étaient cependant pas aussi voluptueuses que celles de Bella. Pourquoi fallait-il que je pense à elle quand je regardais une autre fille. **(N/B: Euh je dirais l'amour peut-être non ? N/A: le pauvre ^^)**

C'était trop pour moi. Je devais sortir de cette pièce et me remettre les idées en place.

- Où tu vas mec ?

- Je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Je me dirigeai vers les toilettes. Placé devant un urinoir, je soulageai ma vessie. Je sentis le regard du mec à côté de moi sur ma lance. Je devais avouer que la nature m'avait bien gâté. Par curiosité, je jetai un coup d'œil sur celle de mon voisin. Il fallait dire que lui non plus n'avait pas de quoi se plaindre. **(N/B: Y a que les mecs pour faire ce genre de trucs ! N/A: je confirme, nous les filles on ne regarde pas les seins des autres pour savoir si ils sont plus gros, on demande juste la taille de bonnet !) **Une fois fini, je remis tout en place, quand j'entendis un soupir de soulagement.

- Aahh !

Je me retournai et regardai pour la première fois mon voisin. Le choc ! C'était Matt !

**POV Nessie**

Whaou ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, c'était trop, trop ! J'étais dans la partie réservée au femmes. Matt et moi n'avions eu aucun problème pour passer, grâce à l'autorisation du mec blond de cet aprem.

La salle était bondée, et deux stripteaseurs se déhanchaient sur la scène. C'était trop hoooot !

Le spectacle termina, je me retins de rire en entendant le nom des chippendales:

le blond s'appelait Rob et le brun Matt, ce qui ne fit pas plaisir à mon cousin.

Un peu bougon, il décida d'aller aux toilettes. À peine parti, le norvégien m'interpella.

- Je sais ce que tu cherches !

- Ah, bon ? Alors vous avez des informations...

- Je t'ai invité pour te dire qu'il faut que tu arrêtes.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ce que tu fais.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais, tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont capable de faire. Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu finisses pas comme elles. Dit-il en désignant la loge réservée aux clients mâles.

_- _Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je me retournai vers la personne qui venait de s'exprimer. Enfin crier serait le mot juste. Oh la la ! La catastrophe ! Je n'étais pas sortie de l'auberge.

**POV Edward**

Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait passé par la tête ? Quand Matt m'avait reconnu dans les toilettes, il m'avait tout avoué en disant que ma fille était à l'origine de ce...malentendu ?**(N/B: Oh la balance directe ! Pff quel ami !)**

Quoi qu'il en soit, je devais assumer mon rôle de père. Elle n'avait rien à faire dans une boîte de strip-tease. J'avais dit à Matt de rentrer tout de suite s'il ne voulait pas que je prévienne sa mère. Il avait immédiatement pâli et m'avait obéi de suite. **(N/B: Plutôt efficace la sentence Rosalie ! N/A: Rosalie en colère fait peur, mais Rosalie en colère avec les hormones de grossesses, j'imagine pas !)**

J'étais sûr que Garett saurait se débrouiller tout seul. Pour l'instant je devais avoir une discussion sérieuse avec ma fille.

- Tu viens avec moi tout de suite. Je te ramène chez ta mère !

Nous sortîmes du club et je la fis entrer dans ma voiture. Quand je mis le contact, Nessie s'exprima:

- Papa, je dors chez Alice ce soir.

C'était vrai qu'on était vendredi aujourd'hui, mais je pensais que Bella voulait arrêter ses habitudes.

- Pourquoi, tu dois dormir chez Alice ?

- À cause de Rob...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et ferma vite sa bouche comme si elle avait trop parlé.

- Rob ?

- Oui.

- C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

- Tu es au courant ?

J'allai pas lui annoncer que je les avais surpris sur une table de billard. Donc je fis la seule chose dont j'étais capable: mentir.

- Alice ne sait pas tenir sa langue.

- Ça te dérange ?

- Quoi donc que je sois au courant ? Ou parce que tu m'as rien dit ? Après tout c'est de ta faute !

Et merde, elle pleurait. Pourquoi il fallait toujours que je foire tout ?

- Je suis désolée, j'aurais du te le dire mais maman m'a juré de pas te mettra dans la confidence.

Je n'étais qu'un putain d'enfoiré. Je n'arrêtais pas de faire souffrir tout le monde avec mes mensonges. Au final tout le monde se retrouvait à devoir me mentir par ma faute.

Je raccompagnai ma fille chez Alice en silence. Garett m'avait envoyé un message en disant qu'il ne rentrerait pas cette nuit...

J'en profitai pour aller faire un tour chez Bella, histoire que je lui parle des bêtises de sa fille. Arrivée devant chez elle, sous la pluie, je vis qu'il y avait une autre voiture que la sienne. Je m'approchai de la fenêtre et vis le pompier torse nu.

Ne voulant pas en savoir davantage je m'enfuis. Savoir que Bella avait quelqu'un était une chose, savoir qu'il était nu chez elle me brisa le cœur. **(N/B: Si t'avais pas fui tes responsabilités, elle ne serait pas en train de... J'allais pas vous dévoiler la suite quand même !)**

**POV Bella**

Quelle semaine de dingue ! Alice tenait absolument à refaire ma garde robe alors que ça faisait près d'un mois qu'elle me forçait à manger du tofu. Elle m'avait demandé comment ça se passait avec Rob d'ailleurs je supposais que l'histoire de la garde robe n'était qu'un petit subterfuge pour avoir des informations ! Mais quand je lui avais appris pour mon 3ème rendez-vous, elle était devenue incontrôlable. Elle s'était mise en tête de jouer à Barbie Bella toute la journée, en se pointant chez moi à six heures du mat:

- Mais Alice, je travaille aujourd'hui, j'ai des cours à enseigner !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout arrangé avec ton patron. Un de tes collègue va te remplacer et Matt déposera Nessie au lycée.

- Alice que lui a tu dit ? Mes parents sont encore en vie et je ne suis pas malade. Lui répondis-je en buvant mon café.

- J'ai dit que ton fiancée l'était.

Je recrachai le café, sur la table de ma cuisine. Mince, j'allais devoir tout nettoyer maintenant.

- Quoi ? Mais je...

- Ton patron t'a vu l'embrasser la semaine dernière, mais quand je lui ai dit qu'il était pompier, il a dit oui au congé, parce qu'il sait que tu n'aurais pas osé lui demander.

- C'est pas bien Alice. S'il s'aperçoit de la supercherie, je risque de dire adieu à mon projet.

- D'ailleurs c'est quoi ton fameux projet ?

- L'évolution de la langue dans la littérature érotique.

Je mis une main sur la bouche, j'en avais trop dit.

- Bella ! Tu m'as caché ça ? Je ne savais pas que tu était en manque à ce point-là. Les mesures d'urgences sont à prendre.

- Mesures d'urgences ?

- Oui, quand est-ce que tu t'es épilé pour la dernière fois ?

- Ça doit dater du mois dernier.

- Du mois dernier ? Bella tu sais que pour avoir une peau vraiment nette il faut s'épiler toutes les semaines grand max tous les dix jours. Mais plus d'un mois ! Bella, il faut tout de suite qu'on aille chez l'esthéticienne. Je suis sûre que ça fait plus de six mois que t'as vu un coiffeur alors qu'il faut y aller au minimum tous les les trois mois. Heureusement que ton chéri n'a pas trop regardé lorsque vous étiez dans le jacuzzi.

- Alice arrête, tu me fais peur.

- Tu le seras encore plus si tu m'obéis pas. Allez zou, dans ma voiture !

Alice le dictateur était de retour, je n'allais pas y échapper.

Après une séance douloureuse chez l'esthéticienne où elle m'avait fait la totale pour l'épilation et la manucure, Alice n'emmena chez le coiffeur pour faire un bon soin réparateur ainsi qu'un brushing.

Elle avait bien de la chance, elle. Quand elle se fait épiler, elle rigole, ce qui étonnait toujours les esthéticiennes qui ne sont pas habituées et quand elle est chez le coiffeur, ça lui faisait pas mal, au contraire, elle poussait des gémissement bizarres. **(N/A: histoire vraie quand je me fai****s**** épiler je rigole, ce qui paraît un peu étrange)**

_Ça doit faire parti des pratiques de Jasper._

_Quoi donc ?_

_Ben de lui tirer les cheveux. Tu crois quoi ?_

_Jasper est un dominateur ?_

_Sais pas mais en tout cas Alice a l'air d'apprécier ça._

Après, elle m'emmena faire les boutiques et me dégota une robe bleu moulante, ainsi qu'une paire d'escarpin assortie qui avait un talon de plus de 8cm, pointe aiguille.

- Mais tu es folle Alice ! Comment je vais marcher avec ? Tu ne crois pas que des...

- Non Bella, tu mettra ces chaussures ce soir et tu rendras ton pompier fou. Je te le promets !

- Justement, s'il devient fou...

- Bella, il est temps pour toi que tu t'envoies en l'air, t'en as vraiment besoin.

- Mouais. Fis-je à moitié convaincue.

- Comme ça on pourra faire du sexshopping ensemble. On n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'en faire.

- Quoi ? Mais, je sais pas si Rob...

- T'inquiète même Emmett aime ça. D'après ce que m'a dit Rose, il s'est bien amusé avec son nounours.

- Nounours ?

-J'ai toute une éducation à refaire avec toi. Dis à ton soldat du feu de venir te chercher chez toi.

J'envoyai un message à Rob. Il avait prévu un resto chic pour ce soir, et Alice jubilait. J'étais sûre qu'ils étaient de mèche.

À peine Alice eut fini de me maquiller, que Robert sonna à la porte.

J'allai descendre pour ouvrir quand Alice me retint pour me donner quelque chose:

- Tiens tu auras besoin de ça. Bien que je doute que ce soit suffisant.

Je regardai ce qu'elle m'avait donnée: une boîte de 3 préservatifs, dont l'un était aromatisée à la fraise.

Le temps que je me remette de mes émotions, Alice accueillit Rob. Je mis vite le cadeau d'Alice dans mon sac avant de les rejoindre.

Quand Rob me vit, son air changea et j'avais l'impression qu'il me regardait comme un prédateur sur sa proie.

Je baissai ma tête rougissante.

- Tu est sublime.

- Merci. Bon on y va ?

- Oui, merci pour tout Alice. Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Bon ben je vais m'en aller. Rénesmée, doit m'attendre chez moi.

Elle partit plus vite que la lumière.

- Je t'emmène. Je nous ai réservé une table au Barolo Ristorante. Alice m'a dit que tu aimais manger Italien.

- J'en était sûre vous étiez de mèche et je parie que c'est toi qui a demandé à Alice que je sois belle pour ce soir.

- Non, tu es belle en toute circonstance Bella n'en doute jamais. Et je vais te le prouver.

Comme pour ajouter du sens à ses paroles, il mit ses mains autour de ma nuque et pencha sa tête pour me donner un long et tendre baiser.

- Alors ça va mieux ?

- Oui, mais t'as intérêt à assurer ce soir, j'ai pas fait l'épilation intégrale pour rien. **(N/B: Elle a la langue plutôt bien pendu ce soir, côté révélation !)**

Je m'arrêtai net, comprenant le double sens de mes paroles. Lui, il l'avait compris depuis le début vu le sourire qu'il avait.

- Intégrale, j'ai hâte de voir ça. Dit-il dans un sourire carnassier.

- Bon on y va ?

Il n'ajouta aucun mot et me conduisit au restaurant. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Tout était luxueux, on voyait les différents vins importés et les lampions étaient en cristal, tout comme leur verres. Nous commandâmes à peu près la même chose, du risotto. Sauf que Rob le préférait à la milanaise alors que moi aux fruit de mers. Quand je goûtai à mon plat, il me parut bizarre. Il y avait un arrière goût métallique, vraiment infect. Et ils disaient faire de la bonne nourriture.

- Non, mais c'est pas possible !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ?

-Il y a un goût bizarre dans ce risotto, on dirait qu'il ont ajouté du métal.

J'appelai alors le serveur.

- S'il vous plaît monsieur, pouvez-vous dire à votre chef que je suis très déçue qu'on mette des métaux dans notre plat.

- Madame ne criez pas si fort, vous allez faire fuir la clientèle.

- Comment ? Et moi qui suis cliente c'est comme ça que vous me considérez, je veux parler avec votre chef tout de suite.

- C'est bon Bella, je règle l'addition et on s'en va.

- C'est pas la peine monsieur, c'est la maison qui offre.

Je n'étais pas fière de moi, j'avais gâché la soirée. Quoi que c'était pas de ma faute si certains cuisinier ne savaient pas cuisiner.

Rob me ramena chez moi et arrivés devant ma maison, je repris enfin la parole:

- Tu viens boire un verre ?

- Bella, je ne sais pas si...

- J'ai gâché la soirée, alors j'y tiens.

- D'accord.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et la pluie nous tomba dessus d'un seul coup. Un vrai déluge ! Le temps de rentrer nous étions tout trempé.

- Je crois que tu vas devoir rester un moment.

- Je crois aussi. T'as pas un endroit où je peux sécher mon linge ?

- Oui bien sûr ! Viens !

Il me suivit jusqu'à la buanderie.

- Je vais chercher des trucs à boire et je reviens.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour prendre deux bières dans mon frigo. De retour devant rob, je le vis en boxer.

- Je suis désolée ! Dis-je en me retournant.

- Ce n'est rien, mais il vaudrait mieux que tu changes de vêtements aussi si tu ne veux pas attraper froid.

J'étais totalement paralysée par l'image qui se tenait devant moi. Ne pouvant prononcer aucun mot, il prit les devants. Il s'approcha lentement de moi et doucement il mit ses mains sur mes épaules. Il commença à faire glisser ma robe le long de mon corps, dévoilant un ensemble en dentelle couleur bleu nuit. Prise par une pulsion, j'ôtai mes chaussures et me jetai sur la bouche de mon beau pompier. Il prit mes cuisses dans ses mains et je resserrai mes jambes autour de ses reins. Il avança vers le salon, puis il arrêta notre baiser:

- Où est ta chambre ?

- En haut la porte à gauche.

Il allait commencer à monter, quand je l'interpellai:

- Attends, mon sac.

- Prévoyante ?

- Alice !

Il sourit, prit mon sac et me porta en haut, avant de m'allonger sur mon lit.

Il se positionna sur moi et commença à déposer des baisers sur mon épaule. Il descendit ensuite vers mes seins. Il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge et posa un regard sur ma poitrine:

- Tes seins sont magnifiques.

Il s'appliqua à passer sa langue sur mes tétons, et tandis qu'une de ses mains était sur mes hanches, l'autre se chargeait de mon shorty.

Et là je sentis ses doigts qui caressaient mon intimité avant d'entrer dans mon fourreau.

J'ondulai mon bassin au rythme de ses va-et-vient. Il s'arrêta avant la jouissance, je le vis fouiller dans mon sac prendre un préservatif. Il enleva avec empressement son boxer et déroula la capote sur son membre dur.

Il enleva mon shorty et se retrouva sur moi en quelques secondes. Au moment où il allait me pénétrer, je le retournai, m'asseyant à califourchon sur ses cuisses et m'empalai sur lui. Un soupir de satisfaction sortit de nos bouches. Je commençai à le chevaucher, en gérant l'allure, selon mes désirs. C'était tellement bon ! Rob releva son buste pour embrasser mes seins et c'était encore meilleur avec cet angle là. Le sexe m'avait vraiment manqué.

Sa queue buta sur mon point G à chaque pénétration, et je me sentis partir...

- Oh ! Oui ! C'est troooooooooooop booooooon !

- Oh ! Oui, Bella ! Je vais venir !

- Vas-y, viens !

- Oooohhh ! Mon dieu !

Il vint dans la capote, et après quelques minutes de récupération, je me retirai de lui et m'allongeai sur mon lit. Rob prit soin d'enlever la capote et de la mettre dans la poubelle de la salle de bain qui était attenante à ma chambre avant de me rejoindre.

- Je serai bien curieux de savoir ce qu'il t'a prit ?

- J'avais une envie.

* * *

_Aïe pas taper s'il vous plaît, le prochain chapitre sera riche en révélations._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Edward il va bientôt prendre la situation à son avantage._

_Les liens de la tenue de Bella sont sur mon profil._


	10. Chapter 10

**Me revoilà après plus d'un mois, j'ai du aller aux rattrapages pour mes partiels, et j'ai eu mon semestre, je passe à l'année suivante.**

**Marion : je suis désolée de mettre la suite aussi tard, je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10**

**ou certains parasites peuvent changer une vie**

POV Bella

C'était la meilleure nuit blanche que j'ai vécu. Bien qu'au départ c'était pas tout à fait ça avec le restaurant, mais il faut dire que ça c'était nettement amélioré depuis le retour à la maison.

Malheureusement, toute bonne chose avait une fin. L'aurore annonçait la fin de la partie et le retour aux responsabilités. Rob devait sauver des vies...

Je voulais qu'il reste encore avec moi, alors je cessai de contempler l'homme qui dormait à mes côtés, et me dirigeai vers la cuisine afin de lui préparer son petit déjeuner.

Arrivée dans celle-ci, je m'empressai à sortir des mugs mais ma taille ne me permettait pas de les atteindre. Soudain je sentis une main sur ma hanche et vis une autre se diriger vers la haute étagère.

À cet instant, je bénis Nessie de les avoir rangé si haut!

- Bonjour ! J'ai vraiment été déçu de pas me réveiller à tes côtés. Maintenant que tu es là c'est pas grave.

Si c'était grave. J'avais pensé qu'il serait content que je lui fasse son petit déjeuner pas qu'il serait déçu que je ne sois pas à ses côtés pendant son réveil.

_Pour qui il va me pendre maintenant ?_

_Pour ce que tu es._

_Hé ne me traite pas de salope._

_Je n'ai jamais dit ça...Juste que tu considères Rob comme un vulgaire objet sexuel._

_Et toi donc ? C'est toi qui a voulu rendre la pareille avec Edward._

_Edward c'est différent, tu avais des sentiments pour lui Rob tu ne sais pas encore si c'est autre chose que du désir._

Dans un sens, ma conscience avait raison, ce qui m'exaspérait. Je ne savais pas trop où j'en étais. Peut-être qu'on l'avait fait trop tôt avec Rob... Perdue dans mes pensées, je me sentis tout d'un coup partir, mes jambes ne me soutenant plus.

15 minutes plus tard

Lentement, j'ouvris les yeux. Je me trouvai allonger dans mon canapé. Je me sentais un peu bizarre, désorientée aussi. Rob entra dans mon champ de vision. **(N/B: Et quelle vision ! J'aimerai bien me réveiller avec la même le matin moi !)**

-T'as fait un malaise Bella, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que t'aille voir un médecin.

-D'accord. Je crois aussi. Je me sens pas très bien. Tu m'emmènes ?

-Oui, mais je pourrais pas rester longtemps...

-Je comprends, tu dois sauver des vies.

Il me sourit et tout doucement, me prit dans ses bras afin de me déposer dans sa voiture.

-Je t'emmène où ?

-Au Virginia Mason.

-C'est un hôpital !

-C'est juste que je suis amie avec certains médecins de là-bas.

-Je vois.

Nous arrivâmes vers l'hôpital où travaille Carlisle, Rose et Emmett. J'espérai de tout cœur ne pas croiser Emmett en compagnie de Rob, car j'étais sûre que j'allais en entendre parler pendant longtemps sinon.

À l'accueil, je demandai à voir Carlisle. Pendant que la secrétaire faisait les recherches nécessaires sur son ordi, j'entendis des gros pas de bourrin. **(N/B: Pour le coup, c'est raté !)**

-Rob, il faut que tu partes ou que tu te caches ! Lui dis-je, un peu paniquée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est mon ex-beau frère, et que si il te voit avec moi, ça va jaser.

Rob s'écarta de moi de façon à ce que personne ne se doute de notre situation.

-Bella ! Comment vas-tu ? Me dit Emmet, quand il me vit, se précipitant sur moi tout en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Arrête Emmett ! Tu m'étouffes ! Et si je suis ici, c'est pas parce que je me sens bien !

-Ah bon ? T'as quoi ?

-Emmett, j'ai fait un malaise. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un dentiste, mes dents se portent très bien et je suis prête à te le prouver en te mordant.

-C'est bon, du calme. T'as le hormones en furie ou quoi ? J'ai déjà Rose pour ça ?

-Désolée mon pote.

-Non, c'est juste à cause de sa grossesse.

-Rose est...

-Ouais et tout ça grâce à qui ? Grâce à qui ? À mes minis Emmett.

-Épargne moi les détails s'il te plaît je dois retrouver Carlisle. Mais félicitations quand même !

-Merci ! Passe lui le bonjour de ma part !

-Tu le vois tous les jours, crétin !

Il partit, tout en rigolant. Quand on entendait plus son rire, Rob revint près de moi:

-Je comprends mieux ce que tu voulais dire. **(N/B: Du Emmet, tout craché !)**

Je me dirigeai vers le bureau de Carlisle, suivie de Rob, qui avait insisté pour m'y accompagner. Quand j'entrai, il était assez occupé avec la paperasse. Après m'avoir assuré que je ne le dérangeai pas, je lui décrivis mes symptômes. Suite à ça, il me dit d'aller voir Rose, pensant que c'était peut-être hormonal et que si ça l'était pas, on aviserait.

Ce fut à ce moment là que le bipeur de Rob sonna et il s'en excusa:

-Désolé, je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard ?

-OK ! Merci de m'avoir accompagné.

Il sortit, tout en me faisant un clin d'œil, qui n'échappa aucunement à mon ex-beau-père. Carlisle me demanda:

-Il est urgentiste ?

-Pompier.

Je le vis faire une grimace.

-Méfie toi de lui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Les pompiers, ça boit, ça fume, ça ne risque pas de procès si le patient a un problème, ça saute des infirmières pendant les heures de services.

-On pourrait en dire autant sur les médecins sauf pour les procès.

Carlisle sembla gêné:

-Je dois y aller, Rose va s'occuper de toi.

Il me donna un papier à remettre au gynéco et je sortis de son bureau. J'arrivai peu de temps après dans le cabinet de Rose:

-Bella tu es en avance, notre rendez-vous était prévu pour la semaine prochaine, que se passe-t-il ?

-Carlisle m'envoie ici car ce n'est pas la grande forme. Il pense que c'est hormonal.

-Et moi je pense qu'il commence à se faire vieux... T'as quoi comme symptômes ?

-Ben ça a commencé ce matin, je suis tombé dans les pommes...

-Ca peut arriver, mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu as besoin de consulter ?

-Ben c'est Rob qui a insisté...

-Rob ? Dis-moi tout espèce de cachotière !

-Je l'ai rencontré le mois dernier alors que le cinéma était en feu...

-J'espère que tu as utilisé ce que je t'ai offert la dernière fois.

Je me mis à rougir rien qu'à cette évocation. Je pouvais décemment pas lui dire que j'avais entièrement consommé son cadeau en une nuit. Finalement, je lui racontai, sans rentrer trop dans les détails, mes soirées avec Rob. On revint ensuite au pourquoi de ma visite.

-Bon, t'as pas eu d'autres choses en particulier ?

-Non, je crois pas. Carlisle m'a donné ça par contre. Lui dis-je, tout en lui tendant l'ordonnance.

Elle regarda et fit une moue dubitative, pas très rassurante.

-T'as rien mangé ou bu ce matin ?

-Heu... non, pourquoi ? Tu vas encore me faire une prise de sang ?

-Non, je vais te faire une échographie abdominale. Ça reste entre nous deux, normalement j'ai pas le droit de voir au dessus de ton utérus. Donc allonge toi, je ramène la machine.

Après m'être positionnée sur la table, le ventre à découvert, elle m'appliqua du gel sur celui-ci.

-Rose, pourquoi on doit faire ça ?

-Pour savoir si c'est une tumeur ou un parasite.

-Je me sens très rassurée là !

-T'inquiète pas dans le pire des cas... Merde !

-Quoi ? Rose ?

-Attends je descend un peu plus en bas.

Je vis à l'écran un truc qui apparaissait, disparaissait.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est Rose ?

-Un parasite. Mais ne t'inquiète pas celui-là part au bout de 9 mois, il t'en reste 8. (N/B: Sympa l'analogie !N/A: Rose est une fan de .)

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que...

-T'es enceinte Bella ! Regarde son cœur, il bat.

Enceinte, oh non, il n'y a qu'Edward qui a...

-Ce qui veut dire...

-Il est à son premier mois. T'as pas perdu de temps avec ton Rob.

-Impossible, Rob et moi, on a commencé qu'hier.

-Bella je ne crois pas que tu sois enceinte par l'opération du saint-esprit. Il y a forcement une queue qui est passé par là et de préférence avant que je te prive de ta pilule.

La seule personne en question était mon ex-mari. Bon sang, j'étais prise au piège.

-Et si je te dis que la queue d'Edward n'est pas étrangère à cette histoire, tu dirais quoi ?

-Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Comment ? Depuis quand ?

- Ca fait 10 ans qu'on baise ensemble. J'ai tout arrêté depuis ma rencontre avec Rob.

-Mais pourquoi avoir caché ça ?

-Disons c'est compliqué entre Edward et moi...

-Et la situation ne va pas s'arranger, il faut que tu le dises à Edward.

-Certainement. Et tu penses qu'il va réagir comment ?

Je vis nettement un rictus s'afficher sur les lèvres de mon amie.

-Tu ne le sauras pas tant que tu lui diras pas.

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de revoir Edward mais là je n'avais pas le choix...

POV Edward

J'arrivais toujours pas à me sortir cette image de ma tête. Je savais que Bella était une jeune femme très belle, donc avec des prétendants. Mais je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que ça me ferait aussi mal de la voir avec un autre dans un moment intime.

La seule idée qu'il me soit venu pour ne pas y penser, enfin pour moins y penser était de faire les courses pour la semaine. **(N/B: Chacun son truc pour se changer les idées...)**

Quand je sortis de ma chambre, en entrant dans le salon, je tombai sur Garett en train de brouter le minou d'une fille. Sur mon canapé ! Ils pouvaient pas aller ailleurs franchement. Ce fut une voix féminine qui me sortit de ma catatonie.

-Edward ! S'exclama la jeune fille que je reconnus aussitôt.

-Kate !

Garett sortit sa tête de la jupe de Kate, pas le moins du monde décontenancé.

-Ed, je t'attendais pas si tôt.

-Kate, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec cet énergumène ? Dans quels endroits louches, tu traînes ?

-Je l'ai rencontré dans la boîte de strip-tease, où elle travaille. Répondit Garett.

-Dans le bar j'espère.

-Non comme danseuse.

-Comm...Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez en ce moment ? D'abord je coince Matt dans les toilettes et Nessie au bar de ce club et là tu m'apprends que tu fais parti de leur staff. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous en ce moment ?

-Attends ! Nessie, ta fille ? Avec les cheveux cuivrés et les yeux marrons, qui fait dans les 1m65 ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Je l'ai vu avec Todd, enfin c'est comme ça qu'il se fait appeler.

-C'est qui ce Todd ?

-Todd est le patron de la boîte, mais la chaîne de strip-tease est apparenté à la Volturi's productions.

-C'est quoi toute cette histoire ? Bon sang !

-Irina travaille pour eux.

Ce fut à ce moment là que ma porte sonna. Je l'ouvris sur Bella, qui avait les joues en feu ce qui la rendait encore plus belle. Mais, ça serait encore mieux si elle était pas en colère.

-Edward, je suis enceinte ! Et tout ça c'est de ta faute !

Mes sentiments étaient confus. J'avais chaud dans mon cœur et mal à ma joue. Elle m'avait donné une claque avant de filer, sans que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Garett me sortit de mes pensées.

-Et bah toi alors ! Félicitations ! Dis donc mec, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

-Maintenant je sais pas. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin, Bella ne pourra plus me rayer de sa vie désormais.

J'allais être papa ! Cette fois-ci je me promis de m'investir à fond dans cette grossesse. J'assisterai à l'éducation de mon enfant, je ferai les sorties que je n'ai jamais fait avec Nessie et si c'est un garçon je lui apprendrai à pisser comme un homme.

_Bravo mon gars t'as gagné le gros lot et maintenant qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?_

_J'ai un plan diabolique en tête._

_Ah, oui ? Lequel ?_

_J'aurais besoin de Jasper pour ça, Bella n'a pas le choix de toute façon._

POV Bella

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de fuir après lui avoir donné une claque ? Maintenant qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? C'était ma seule chance d'avoir un autre enfant. Mais en même temps n'était-il pas risqué d'avoir un enfant à 35 ans passé ? Est-ce que cet enfant aura un père ? Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Je voulais pas faire subir ça à Rob, ni qu'Edward se sente obligé d'assumer cet enfant.

La porte sonna. Je séchai mes larmes et me dirigeai vers l'entrée pour l'ouvrir.

-Bonsoir, Bella ?

C'était Edward.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je reviens vivre chez moi.

En effet, celui-ci avait deux valises dans ses mains.

-Pardon ?

-T'avais oublié que cette maison était une donation à mon nom.

-Jasper ! Il pouvait pas tenir sa langue !

-Tu sais que c'est dur de garder un secret dans notre famille, d'ailleurs il nous félicite.

**(N/A: D'ailleurs c'est un miracle qu'il n'ait rien dit à Alice.)**

-Edward, je ne sais pas si...

-Je tiens à m'investir dans l'éducation de cet enfant, mais je tiens aussi à faire preuve d'autorité devant Nessie.

-Notre fille n'a pas besoin...

-Tu savais qu'elle était allé dans une boîte de strip-tease ?

Le sang fusa dans mon cerveau, je devais parler à ma fille. Immédiatement !

-Nessie !

-Elle n'est pas là, je l'ai laissé chez Alice.

Mais une chose me revint, comment Edward savait que Nessie était dans cette boîte ?

-Dis-donc, t'es pas allé dans cette boîte le jour où tu l'a surpris par hasard ?

Il devint blême. Ah, j'avais tapé juste !

-Aide moi plutôt à m'installer, on a du boulot.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre la discussion entre Jasper et Edward, le départ de Nessie à la Fac, le début de la colocation entre Edward et Bella._

_Vous voulez savoir qui est Todd tapez Todd stargate atlantis sur votre moteur de recherche, car c'est un acteur présent dans Twilight._


End file.
